Four Swords: The Forgotten Element
by V-Fanfics
Summary: A sequel to "Elements and Prophecies". A young girl named Thundera is given a task to find Aria, the goddess of air. However, her memory is lost and she has no idea what to do. When the goddess finds her instead, she and her fiance, Vio, raise the girl as their own. As new and old darkness rises, will the heroes defeat it again? Or will they lose? Rated T for slight cursing.
1. Prologue

**Hello my fellow writers, readers, and people who are bored! I have returned with a SEQUEL TO ELEMENTS AND PROPHECIES.** **I know, I said that it would take a while.**

**HOWEVER. This one will take longer for each chapter to be updated. ESPECIALLY WITH SCHOOL. Trust me, studying isn't easy. Very time consuming. Anyway, let us get this prologue started! Enjoy "The Forgotten Element"!**

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_Pat, pat, pat_.

_Run_. All she could think of was to run.

_Pat, pat, pat._

Just to get away from that... _Thing_ that was chasing her.

_Fwoosh._

The winds became more harsh, pushing against her. No, these weren't normal winds.

Dark winds. Evil winds. Demonized winds. None like the calm breezes that she knew so well. '_Just keep running, you'll find her eventually. For now, get away from the approaching shadows!_' She thought to herself.

She released her wings, taking to the sky.

"_Get back here, you're not moving __anywhere!_" A hissing voice shouted. It grabbed the other's leg. The winged one screamed aloud. She was pulled forcefully to the ground.

**CRASH!**

Lightning struck near them. It illuminated the winged one's features. Long black hair, blacker than the night sky around her. Her eyes, yellow and welling up with tears. Her form, like a child's. An eight year old's.

Thundera.

"W-What do you want with me?-!" Thundera asked, feeling as though she could break down. She wanted to run, but the shadow prevented her from doing so.

"_Thunder goddess, hand over your element. It is important to use it to release our mistress._" The shadow said, hissing at the small girl.

"W-What are you saying?-!" Thundera asked. However, before she could say any more, the shadow summoned a small black stone. Then, with one, swift move.

She was knocked out.

* * *

_Five figures stood before her. One of white, red, blue, green, and violet. She looked down at herself. She was a form of yellow._

_"Thundera. Listen to us." The figures spoke. They all had significantly distinguished voices. "You must find Aria, the goddess of Air and Storms. She shall aid you on your quest to vanquish lack of judgement. She remains in the sky, past the clouds of doubt, and into the clear skies of clarity. You shall know who she is when you meet her."_

_Thundera was confused. Aria? A goddess? IN the SKIES? However, her questions were quickly erased when an all too familiar feeling of being pulled downwards came. _

* * *

"GAH!" Thundera screamed, sitting up from her passed out form. She... Got a message from the elemental goddesses. She knew that, but why did they ask _her_ to find a goddess in the skies.

She looked around. She had _no clue_ how she got here, and when she tried to remember, all she got was static.

"Where am I?" Thundera asked herself.

'_I am Thundera. I need to find a goddess somewhere in the skies._' She thought suddenly. How... did she get this memory? However, she did not dwell on the question for long.

She needed to find that goddess.

'_Open your wings._' Her thoughts told her, as if they were disconnected from her brain and were their own thoughts. Soon, she flapped her wings gently, feeling herself lift. Then, she flapped them harder, and she eventually took for the skies. She continued to firmly and strongly flap her wings, gaining more and more speed until...

She pierced the clouds.

When she got to the other side, the skies were dark as night, but she could see the stars. Buildings surrounded her view, and they were entirely made of quartz and marble. She had never seen something so... beautiful.

Not that she could remember, of course.

Then, as she continued flying, she could hear cheering. She turned around, and saw a huge castle entirely made of marble, quartz, and filled with violet drapery. She somehow knew that the goddess had to be in there. She flew towards it... but as she neared it...

A sudden, sharp pain seared through her head.

She grabbed her head, flailing herself around in complete and utter pain. For some reason, she could not scream. She couldn't find her voice. But she could still cry, and that was what she did. Soon, she lost her control of flight, and plummeted through the clouds once more.

'_Aria... I need to find you..._'

* * *

**Very short prologue. Sorry about that. But no one ever said that prologues had to be long, did they? Anyway, it appears that Thundera has lost her memory, but in a much more painful way than the other girls did (Read Elements and Prophecies to find out more). Will she regain her memory, or will it forever be lost? And is the mistress that the shadow talked about that very same antagonist we all knew and loved? Find out in Chapter one!**

**And I don't know when I'll be posting that. For now, I'll bid you adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**

**P.S. I don't own The Legend of Zelda series. That belongs to Nintendo. I also do not own the Four Swords Plus Manga, that belongs to the author, Akira Himekawa. I ownly own my MANY OCs and the plot and the kingdoms and stuff that was not seen in the Four Swords Manga and don't belong to Nintendo. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who are bored out of their skulls! I am back, and for those of you who don't know me, I am V-fanfics, look at my profile for more info. Anyway, the prologue I posted was way too short for you guys, I apologize. To make up for that, chapter two WILL BE POSTED. I PROMISE YOU THAT. Anyway, let's get this show on the road, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 1: First Meeting_

* * *

Cheering. Victoria could hear it through the door. She was smiling, mostly because of the most recent occurrence. Looking to the side, she saw her lover and newly dubbed fiance, Vio. She smiled, and he noticed, looking towards her with those same lavender eyes she loved so much. He smiled back, happy that she had answered yes.

The doors opened, and the cheers and music became louder. They walked out, and almost instantly, the room hushed. The people looked their way, smiles and wide eyes pointed at them. In the far back, Rosie, Red, Green, Grace, Blue, and Brittany stood, waving to them. The two in red, the more optimistic and emotional duo, waved excitedly, smiling wide. The duo in blue, also the more aggressive and strong ones, gave them both a thumbs up. The two in green, the more courageous and determined ones, waved almost timidly as the two in violet, the intelligent and calm ones, stepped forward. They were on a lifted platform, connected to the ground by stairs.

"Citizens of my kingdom and visitors from elsewhere," Victoria started. Before she said more, she hesitated, becoming slightly embarrassed with all of the eyes staring at her. However, she continued. "I have something to say before everyone commences with the festival's nightfall dance."

People began to murmur, remembering that Victoria would always start the dancing almost immediately. However, the other six in the very back looked at each other knowingly. She was going to announce it.

"Vio an I have..." Victoria continued, pausing before she could say anything. She lifted her left hand, then turned it to reveal her ring. "... Been engaged."

As if a bomb was dropped, people cheered, clapped, whistled, and many other things, happy for their leaders. The children cheered loudly, the adults and teens clapped and whistled. Especially Blue and Brittany.

"Let the nightfall dance begin!" Victoria announced, beginning the last festivity of any festival; The ball. Exactly like the one that Hyrule had hosted for the Festival of Five.

That very same one that the girls and the Links met each other at. Without the attackers and Moldarch of course.

Clinks of glasses were heard around the whole ballroom, music was played, and people began to dance. Victoria dropped her arm, relieved that she had made that little announcement. However, Vio was quite pleased that she had actually announced it.

The others walked up to them, smiles wide on their faces. "Congrats, Vio! We're all so happy for you!" Grace said, her voice filled with, well, happiness.

"I wish I was as brave as you in that field." Green muttered, catching Grace's attention. She looked at him, confused. He laughed nervously, not wanting Grace to get the wrong idea.

"Heh. I always knew you'd be the first one, Vio." Blue said, patting Vio's back. However, the others looked at him with a doubting and skeptical look. "What? I know things!"

"Yeah... Anyway, again, congrats on your engagement!" Brittany said, smirking. However, as a thought grazed her head, her smirk widened significantly. However, as she was about to open her mouth to say what she thought...

"No. Don't even suggest that." Vio and Victoria said instantly, knowing _exactly_ what Brittany was going to say, giving her a slight glare. Brittany's smirk disappeared, shut her mouth, and crossed her arms.

"We're so happy for you!" Rosie exclaimed, hugging Victoria. However, it began to strangle her.

"T-Thanks, Rosie. Now, can you _please_ let go of me? I'm getting strangled..." Victoria said, trying to pry the overly excited girl off of her. Rosie gasped, and let go of her, apologizing at least fifty times before calming down.

"Sorry!" Rosie finished, looking at Victoria with those huge puppy eyes. Even if she was an adult, those childish eyes always worked on _everyone_. Even Blue.

"It's okay, Rosie. At least it didn't hurt her that much, right?" Red asked Victoria. Victoria nodded, even though she really _did_ feel the consequences of Rosie's "little" hug.

Suddenly, the music stopped. Thunder had crashed outside. No one knew why. Even people began to panic, murmuring and shouting was echoed across the large room.

"What's everyone panicking about?" Grace asked. Of course, Victoria knew the answer.

"Thunder. But..." Victoria thought for a moment. "...Why today?"

"What do you mean, 'why today'?" Brittany asked. However, she got no response as Victoria walked up the stairs she was on for an announcement. Vio quickly joined her, making sure that he would be by her side the moment anything bad happened.

"Everyone, please calm down!" Victoria shouted out. However, it seemed as no one heard her over the once again crashing thunder. This time, people screamed. They were completely out of control.

Victoria had no time for this.

"SILENCE!" Victoria shouted, her voice echoing through the walls of the entire castle. Instantly, everyone stood quiet, shocked by Victoria's shout.

Thunder still crashed, and people did share scared looks, but they all remained quiet. They listened to Victoria's words. "I want you all to go back to your homes. Visitors may stay in the vacant homes or extra rooms in the castle, or they may head back to their kingdom." The people obeyed, all of them heading out the door.

Victoria practically ran down to the rulers of the other three kingdoms. "You should go back. Storms up here bring bad omens." She told them. The others were confused, but they obliged. They instantly got out of the ballroom, closing the doors and leaving the room only with the servants and knights of the kingdom.

"I want you all to patrol the area. I need to find out why lightning is striking up here." Victoria ordered. The knights bowed, walking onto the balconies to inspect the skies on their loftwings.

"Victoria, why is it a bad omen for-" Vio couldn't finish his question, but Victoria already had the answer.

"The thunder goddess..." Victoria said. She looked him directly in the eye, her own eyes showing worry.

"Her element is under the control of a dark force."

* * *

"Why did we have to leave?" Rosie asked for the _millionth_ time.

"I don't know. But what I _do_ know is that lightning shouldn't strike in a place with no clouds above them." Grace said, thinking about the recent occurrence.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird, huh?" Red asked.

"Whatever. I really don't care about thunder, it isn't scary." Brittany said. They were all walking to the carriage, with two pegasi ready to carry them and a coach. It had a wing design on both sides, and it was in three colors; red, green, and blue.

Just like them.

"Well, lets go in. Victoria needs to deal with her kingdom in such bad shape." Green said, letting the others enter the carriage before he would.

As soon as they were seated, the coach cracked his whip, signaling for the horses to abide by it. They whined, starting their run before they would lift off. Flapping their enormous wings, the pegasi and the carriages lifted off, descending into the clouds to pierce the barrier.

"Oh crap." Brittany said, feeling the weightlessness of them flying and descending into the clouds. Soon, they pierced the barrier between the land and the skies, having strings of white clouds follow them. Oddly enough, it was not thundering or even storming under the clouds, just over them.

'_I wonder if that lightning had anything to do with... her...' _Rosie thought. She remembered the legend that Samantha had told them, also known as their history. It mentioned a being able to control lightning created by her and Victoria when they were goddesses. Was she alive? Was she okay?

However, her thoughts were broken when the carriage hit the ground with a loud **thump**. Brittany freaked out, as did Blue, causing the others to laugh and receive glares from the duo. That just made them laugh even more.

The coach heard the laughter, laughing to himself. However, as they continued to head into the forests ahead of them, he felt as though something was off. There was no light, of course since it was dark. However, he needed to see. He got a lantern and lit it, putting it on a hanger in the carriage. He slowed down the horses, making sure that nothing would jump out at them. Nothing.

But something _did_ happen.

Suddenly, the carriage rocked back and forth with a jerk, and the horses whined as they felt something odd that they stepped on. The coach instantly stopped the carriage, making it jerk to a stop.

"W-What?" Rosie panicked, holding Red's arm in fear.

"What's going on?" Grace asked, worried.

"I'm going out there." Blue said. He and Brittany opened the carriage door to see the coach freaking out over something.

Wait... Not something.

...Some_one_.

"What the HELL?-!" Brittany shouted. Soon, the others ran out of the carriage and gasped, seeing the form that was run over by the horses.

A young girl, cut and scratched in multiple places. Her hair had twigs and other things stuck in her hair, but her face was cut up and bruised brutally. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow. Her clothes, ripped. Her arms and legs, cut up and seemingly unusable. She was in an awful condition.

"Oh goddesses!" Rosie screamed. She instantly ran up to the young girl's beaten form. She turned her belly up, making sure that she wasn't killed or anything.

"We need to get help!" Green said, running up to the girl to pick her up.

"We need to get back to Victoria, she'll know what to do!" Rosie shouted, ordering the coach to get the pegasi ready to lift off and head back to the kingdom.

"But, your highness..." The coach protested. However, a scarlet hand stopped him in his tracks, shutting his mouth.

"You will take us back, whether you like it or not." Rosie said, her voice becoming instantly threatening. The coach gulped, nodding. The girls and guys got into the carriage along with the beaten girl. The coach started the pegasi's run, lifting off faster than before. He cracked the whip, making them run faster and faster.

"Is she okay?" Grace asked, examining the girl.

"Obviously not!" Brittany shouted, answering Grace's question. "Just look at her! She's probably ten or eight or something and she's beaten worse than we ever have!"

Brittany's shouting caused the girl's ears to twitch, signaling her rising consciousness. She opened one eye, showing her perfectly yellow iris. Green gasped.

"She's awake!" Green alerted the others, causing them to turn their attention to the young girl. She was breathing shallow breaths, but she was breathing. Only one eye was opened, being no more than just a sliver.

"W...Who are you?" The young girl asked, her voice raspy and very quiet.

"We're here to help. Don't worry." Grace said. Soon, the girl's eye widened just barely, looking at the one who just spoke. She... Recognized the voice.

The figures.

"D-Do you-" Before the girl could finish her question, Rosie chimed in.

"Just rest, okay? We need to get you healed. Victoria will help you." Rosie told her, lightly touching the girl's shoulder so she wouldn't hurt her.

The girl looked at the others, recognizing the voices. The voices that spoke were those of the goddesses, minus the boys. She had _no idea_ who the guys were. But that didn't matter.

She was getting a free ticket to the skies, and possibly Aria.

Soon, the carriage stopped on top of the clouds again. As soon as it touched ground, Blue and Green got out, carrying the injured girl together. The others followed, surprising the knights. However, they didn't stop to explain as they ran to the castle.

Victoria and Vio were talking to knights, gathering information about the crashing thunder and lightning. "We don't see anything other than the lightning. I'm afraid that whatever is causing this won't show their face." The knight reported.

"I guess that all we have left to do is wait." Victoria mused. Vio nodded, waving off the knights to continue their search. The knights bowed, doing exactly that.

"Your highness! The rulers of the other kingdoms have returned with something for you to see!" A knight yelled, running up to the duo.

"What? I told them that-" Victoria was cut off by the opening of doors.

"VICTORIA! We need your help!" Grace shouted, letting Green and Blue go in front of them.

Victoria's eyes widened.

That young girl.

'_Thundera._' Victoria thought.

"THUNDERA!" Victoria shouted, running up to the young girl. Vio followed suit, confused as to how or why Victoria knew who this young girl was.

"You know her?" Blue asked. However, he got no response. Instead, Victoria examined the girl's beaten form carefully, but quickly. Then, she turned to the knights and servants in the area.

"You, get the medical ward prepared. I need to make sure she gets out of this alive." Victoria ordered sternly, not a hint of worry or fear in her voice. She and Vio picked up the young girl, rushing her to the medical ward. The servants had already gone by the time Vio and Victoria were running to get Thundera into that ward.

"I need you to stay here!" Victoria shouted to the others. They hesitated, but nodded. They had done all they could do, Victoria was the only healer of the group.

It was her duty to help, and it was her duty to make sure that Thundera made it out of this alive.

Of this, they were sure of.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What happened to Thundera to make her end up like this? Was she attacked while aimlessly wandering in the forest to find a way to find Aria? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the long delay. I was extremely busy with all of my schoolwork. I said it was a joke to me before, and it still is. However, what really is annoying is the fact that they give us so much work that we all drown in papers. Once more, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter! Forgive me!**

**~V-fanfics**


	3. Chapter 2: Emergency

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who are extremely bored! I am back and writing again! The reasons for the long wait are in the last chapter, and I apologize for that wait. I will begin writing once more, not letting anything else get in my way! Enjoy chapter two, everyone!**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Emergency_

* * *

"You there, get the stretcher!" Victoria ordered as she and Vio brought an injured Thundera into the room. The servants obliged, bringing in a medium sized stretcher and helping Victoria and Vio place Thundera on the stretcher.

"Vio, can you get the healing herbs for me?" Victoria asked, examining Thundera's injuries.

"Sure." Vio said, rushing to get the healing herbs and potions, knowing that potions would be good for Thundera after she was treated. Once he returned with the herbs and potions, the doctors and Victoria were already bandaging her many wounds. The doctors were yelling at each other on how to bandage her and what should be healed before bandaged.

"No! We need to take care of the bigger wounds first, bandage the smaller ones!"

"Are you kidding? We need to heal the smaller wounds so they don't get in the way! The bigger ones will heal more quickly."

"ENOUGH!" Victoria shouted, silencing the fighting doctors. "I'll handle it. Give me the things." Hesitantly, the doctors handed over the bandages and Vio gave her the herbs, helping her heal the girl.

As they equally split the healing herbs on each wound, Thundera winced at the stinging feeling the herbs gave her. Victoria refrained from putting herbs for a split second, but then gently placed the herb again. After, she softly bandaged the wound, letting the healing herbs settle. While it was a gentle wrap, it was sure to stay on her arm. She repeated the process several times on her other arm and her legs. Then, she placed smaller bandages on her face, making sure that they were soft bandages and firmly placed.

"There. That should work." Victoria said. She stood up straight, cleaning her fingers from the healing herbs. Then, Thundera's eyes slowly fluttered opened, showing her yellow eyes.

She carefully scanned the room, until she saw Victoria standing over her. She knew instantly who it was. Aria, the one she was looking for. She could just _feel _the goddess-like presence the woman gave her.

"T-Thank you, Aria." Thundera muttered softly, smiling weakly.

"Save your strength, you'll need it." Victoria said. She smiled back, happy that Thundera remembered who she was.

At least, that's what she thought.

"O-Okay." Thundera replied, closing her eyes and falling into the soft and gentle arms of sleep. Her chest heaved softly, indicating her decreasing consciousness.

"Leave her be, I need to tell the others that she'll be staying here for the night. I'll let them decide whether they want to stay in the castle for the night or if they want to go home." Victoria said, waving the others out. Other than Vio, they bowed, leaving her, Vio, and Thundera alone. Soon, Victoria nodded to Vio, who nodded back and walked out of the room.

Victoria slowly walked up to Thundera's sleeping form, checking anything that she may have missed. Seeing no cut that isn't bandaged and having herbs placed on it, Victoria smiled and left the room, keeping the window open for the calming light to seep in. She closed the door slowly, making sure it wouldn't slam and wake the sleeping child.

* * *

"_Thundera..._"

Thundera's eyes opened quicker than a light. She looked around the room, looking for the owner of the sinister voice.

"_Over here, Thundera..._"

Thundera sat up, attempting to look for the voice's owner again. She saw the increasing darkness of shadows in the room, becoming more and more scared as the shadows crept up to her.

"_Boo._" The owner of the voice revealed herself, showing her empty, black eyes and bloody fanged grin that reached each one of her hylian tipped ears. Thundera jumped. refraining from screaming.

"_That's right. Scream and you're dead, little brat._" The shadow girl said, pinning Thundera to the wall behind her stretcher. Thundera's eyes widened in pure fear of the _thing_ in front of her.

"W-What are you?" Thundera asked, almost regretting it the next moment.

"_The one that the goddesses themselves fear, the name is Zelda._" The shadow girl spoke, her fanged grin never leaving her face. As she leaned in closer to frighten the girl more, she grabbed Thundera's broken arm and pinned it to the wall sharply, causing Thundera to yelp in pain.

"_One word about me out of you, and you'll never see the light of day again._" Zelda continued, keeping her firm and merciless grip on the poor girl's arm. "_Hint at it, and you'll be sorry._" She added lastly, making her fanged grin widen with sick glee.

She sharpened her claw, making it so it would be as sharp as a knife. She cut into the broken arm, making Thundera wince and cry. Zelda cut in deeper, making sure she would make it a scar.

"_Iblum ibus._" Zelda said as she continued carving into the girl's arm. Thundera was on the verge of screaming, the pain of Zelda's knife-like nail cutting into her flesh was almost unbearable.

"_Don't show this to anyone, little girl. It's our little secret._" Zelda said, her fanged grin and hollowed eyes look disappearing. Her normal cold blue eyes looked at Thundera's shocking yellow ones, and her grin was now smaller in size, but still fanged.

"_Two moons, I shall return. Three moons, I expect my payment._" Zelda said, her form disappearing into the thin air around Thundera.

Thundera was just left there, bloodied and wet from her pouring tears. She looked at her broken and cut arm. A sign was carved deep into her arm. Unlike whatever just happened, Thundera had knowledge of the mark carved into her skin and muscles.

The mark of evil.

She couldn't take anymore. She broke down, sobs escaping from her throat and covering her shuddering form with her yellow tipped wings. She had enough, she wanted this all to end. Her dark hair became damp as she cried on and on. Slowly but surely, she felt exhaustion creep up to her. Letting her succumb once more to the protective arms of dreams and sleep, she shut her bloodshot eyes, feeling one more tear run down her tear streaked cheek.

'_I just want this all to end..._'

* * *

The next morning came, the sun shining through the windows, the birds chirping happily, and the people outside returning home to their kingdoms or their homes.

However, Thundera was in the worst condition she remembered being in.

As soon as she woke up, a headache struck her like lightning, making her groan. '_Great. Perfect way to start out my morning._' Thundera thought to herself. She saw that the cut that Zelda had made the night before was easily visible, especially with what she wore. Luckily, she spotted bandages and the rest of the healing herbs on the night stand beside her stretcher/bed. Quickly, she put herbs on her arm and wrapped the bandage, covering up the evidence of Zelda's appearance in the room.

Soon, she heard knocking on the door. She freaked, jumping back onto the stretcher/bed and pretending she was asleep.

"Thundera? Are you awake yet?" A warm, almost soothing voice echoed. Victoria. Thundera opened her eyes as if she had just woken up, looking up to the light blonde haired woman. Thundera smiled, nodding and sitting up.

Victoria smiled back. "I do think your wounds must have healed overnight. I don't think you need bandages anymore." As Victoria reached for the bandage on the broken arm, Thundera pulled it back.

"U-Uh, this arm's broken, and, uh, it's cut hasn't healed yet, so there's no need to remove it." Thundera said, stuttering and coming up with excuses as fast as she could. Victoria remained skeptical, but she nodded. Maybe she took a little while longer to heal than normal hylians.

"Anyway, before you eat anything for breakfast, I strongly suggest drinking the red potion first. That should give you some strength to stand." Victoria said, offering Thundera a small bottle of red potion. Hesitating, Thundera drank the cherry tasting potion. Soon, she felt strength flow through her, allowing herself to stand as Victoria said.

"That's good. Now, lets go. I'll help you." Victoria said, taking Thundera's small hand in her soft hand and slowly walked her towards the great hall. Thundera smiled, happy to be within Victoria's presence. However, one question still floated in her mind.

"Miss Victoria?" Thundera asked, getting Victoria's attention. They stopped, letting Victoria turn to the small girl. "I want to know why you're helping me so much. You don't even know me!"

Victoria smiled, running her hand through Thundera's black locks of perfectly straight hair. "Oh, but I do know you." Victoria said. Then, she realized something, making her face turn from a warm smile to a surprised face. She looked Thundera straight in the eyes.

"You don't _remember_?"

* * *

**Chapter two: Complete! Once again, sorry for the long day wait. I promise I will get back to my normal schedule for writing these. I apologize sincerely for all those who waited. And to those who ****didn't. I've just been having no sleep whatsoever and it's killing me, but I'll try my absolute hardest to get these in for all of you. For now, I must bid you all adieu.**

**~V-fanfics**


	4. Chapter 3: Psychic

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and people who are very bored, just like me. I am back with a new chapter! Once again, I apologize for the long wait! I've been so busy with school and the curse of no sleep. I'll try my best to get in all of the chapters I can, I promise. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Psychic_

* * *

"You don't remember?" Victoria asked, almost shocked.

Thundera shook her head. "I don't remember anything other than flying and then falling after an intense pain in my head..." She then thought of anything else she could say, but she didn't want to tell Victoria of the vision she saw. "That's all I can remember, even if I try hard enough."

"..." Victoria thought for a moment. Then, she nodded, having that warm, almost _mother-like_ smile. "I understand. You may be experiencing amnesia from some huge fall, I'm guessing." Victoria explained, petting the young girl's hair gently. "For now, lets just go eat."

"Okay, Miss Victoria." Thundera said. This made Victoria pause for a moment.

"How did you..." Victoria started, but Thundera shrugged and answered.

"I don't know. It just came to my head when I saw you." Thundera answered, seeming as confused as Victoria was. Victoria hesitated, but then they both continued into the great hall. The doors were shut as they approached, but Thundera and Victoria extended their arms, pushing the doors open slowly. The great hall was filled with servants, a table full of food, and chairs filled with people that Thundera _had _seen last night.

"Oh, hello Victoria, Thundera." Grace said, greeting the two who had entered. She quickly studied the younger girl, but then dismissed any thought that she would've been a threat. "Nice to see you're okay!"

"Thundera!" Rosie shouted. She ran up to the young girl and checked her arm, the only heavily bandaged appendage on her body. "You're okay! But your arm..."

"MY arm was only fractured, not removed. It just needs a little more time to heal." Thundera said, pulling her arm behind her. Her eyes stared into Rosie's light scarley eyes, almost flickering. Then, she smiled. "No need to worry about me, Miss Rosie."

Rosie froze. How did she know her name? She never even introduced herself! But before she could ask Thundera how she found out, Brittany had already done just that.

"How did you know her name? Are you psychic?" Brittany asked, her sapphire eyes widened in surprise.

"I... Don't know." Thundera said. Red quickly walked up to Thundera, his eyes wide in curiosity.

"Do you know my name?" He asked. Green laughed, and Blue facepalmed. Vio smirked slightly, '_Same ol' Red._' He thought.

Thundera gave it some thought. '_I wonder... Am I psychic?_' She repeated her steps, focusing hard. However, she got more than just his name. Her eyes flickered and lit up slightly, giving her a blank stare.

**_The man walked up to him, raising his sword in complete and sheer anger. His face was writhed in sick delight as he plunged the sword into his chest. The intense pain flowed through him, not letting him scream out in terror and pain. The reason? The princess._**

With a gasp, Thundera took a staggering step back. She was gasping for breath, almost terrified. She stared at Red, she couldn't believe it. '_Did... Did this happen to him?-!_' She thought.

"Thundera? Are you okay?" Rosie asked, getting closer. Thundera shut her eyes, not wanting to read anyone's past or mind.

"I..." Thundera began. She could feel tears brimming her eyes for the third time. "...Saw your past."

The others gasped, they knew _exactly _what she was talking about. Red began apologizing fifty times a minute, not wanting her to freak out or be traumatized.

"It's okay, Mister Red. It wasn't your fault..." Thundera said. "I dug too deep. It was my fault."

Red stopped his apologizing, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Thundera didn't even want to ask how he was alive again, she didn't want to dig any deeper. That would probably scar her more than...

...Nevermind.

"Excuse me, your highness." One of the servants said. "The proper breakfast is about to be served."

Victoria nodded. The others ran to the table, not including Thundera, since she couldn't run. They took their seats, next to their partners. Thundera took her seat next to Victoria, feeling much more safe around her.

Soon, the food began to be served. Thundera looked upon the food with extreme desire and delight, completely awestruck at the amazing smells from the food. Perfectly shaped omelets were served with an array of veggies, and the juice was obviously made from the ripest variety of fruits.

She couldn't wait to dig in.

"Wow. You eat like this every morning?" Blue asked, his eyes widened and mouth obviously watering. He also couldn't wait to eat all the food in front of him, neither could Brittany.

"I did help with the ingredients, you know." Grace admitted, beginning to eat the food in front of her. Green had already started, but Red and Rosie's mouths were too full to speak clearly.

Thundera looked upon all of the food around her. She never thought that she would be eating all of... _this_. Nonetheless, she still ate, but with a good pace. The other noticed her significantly slower pace of eating.

"Something wrong?" Grace asked, her mouth slightly full of food. Restraining herself from gagging, Thundera shook her head.

"I just eat a bit... _slower_ than you do." Thundera responded. She continued to eat slowly, letting the others look at one another with somewhat embarrassed glances. They slowed down their pace as well, feeling the slightest bit embarrassed about their earlier behavior.

"So, Thundera," Green started, "do you have a home somewhere?"

Thundera paused. She had her fork halfway up, but she placed it back down to answer. "No. Or at least I don't remember if I do."

The others also paused. She lost her memory as well? "Oh." Green said, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

"No worries. We can give you somewhere to stay, I guess." Rosie said. Thundera knew exactly who she could stay with, and turned her head to Victoria.

'_I wonder if I can stay with_ you...' Thundera thought to herself. However, it turned out it wasn't only to herself.

Victoria nodded, smiling. "Of course." She said. This caught Thundera by surprise. She... could use telepathy? What else, she wondered, could she do?

"She didn't say anything Victoria..." Green stated. They all looked towards her.

"Yes she did." Victoria answered back. She pet Thundera's head softly. "She's psychic, remember?"

Thundera smiled, happy that she could stay with Victoria. The others laughed, clinking their glasses full of juice and eating once again. The happiness had risen, and Thundera's earlier worries of last night's sudden occurrence had disappeared completely.

After the feast was finished, the servants began clearing the table, and everyone stood and went to the entrance of the castle.

"Nice to meet you, Thundera. Can't wait to see you again!" Grace said, a smile evident on her beaming face. She and Green waved as they left.

"See you later, Thundera!" Brittany called out, waving with Blue.

"Take care!" Red and Rosie shouted, waving crazily and being dragged off by Brittany and Blue.

Soon, the doors closed, and Thundera ceased her waving. Her arm felt like it would snap off any second. Suddenly, Victoria knelt down to her level.

"Now that you're with me, and you have a special talent, lets get to work, shall we?" Victoria said, her lavender eyes looking into Thundera's.

Thundera nodded, knowing exactly what they needed to do. Victoria smiled, standing up. "Follow me." Victoria said, beckoning Thundera to follow. She did, following Victoria into and down a strange hallway. It was adorned with paintings, one having a picture of five boys, one in green, four others in blue, red, violet, and black. They held up four swords that looked exactly alike, and in the center a princess stood.

Thundera shuddered, knowing exactly what that princess looked like. The worries of the past night's events crept back, but then were covered in awe and curiosity as she came across another painting. It held those same five heroes, except the one in black was now in white. Five girls were next to them, holding four different weapons or their hands with weapons embedded within. In the center stood that same character, Zelda, being zapped with each element.

Was this... A legend?

"Here we are." Victoria said, opening a large door into a sanctuary-like room. In the center, two violet tunics were on two mannequins, one containing a matching cap. A sword was inside a box of glass, labled "The Four Sword: Intelligence." On the other side of the room, a stone with a violet/lavender silk aura sat in a glass box, labled "The Palm of Skies."

Curiosity filled Thundera, making her want to know everything about these things. "What are these?" She asked Victoria.

"Memories. Weapons. History in just a few paintings and items." Victoria answered, placing her hand on the tunic with no cap. Now that Thundera looked closer at the tunic, the mannequin used to hold it had a feminine figure, different from the tunic on the other side.

"Is this your tunic?" Thundera asked, curious.

"Yes. Well, it was when I was only 14." Victoria answered. She smiled as she remembered all the time she had before she aged, fighting alongside others and getting elements and reviving their lost memories.

Oh those were the days.

"Can I feel the material?" Thundera asked. Victoria nodded, backing away from the tunic. Thundera walked up to the tunic, putting her hand to feel the soft material.

'_Wow, this must have been comfortable to wear. Perfect material to fight in._' Thundera thought. She continued to feel the soft material, wondering if it would fit her...

"Hey, could this actually fit me?" Thundera asked, taking her hand off of the soft clothing. Victoria paused for a moment, thinking.

"I... Don't think so." Victoria answered. "But, we could make one for you. Do you want one?" Thundera smiled, eagerly nodding.

"Yes!" Thundera answered, jumping up and down and clapping. Victoria chuckled, nodding and leading the eager child out of the room. Before she left, she gazed upon the artifacts in the room.

"I just hope this never happens again..." Victoria whispers to herself, closing the door and locking it with a spell. She followed Thundera's eager steps, smiling at the child's enthusiasm.

As they walked, they left the hallway and began to head for the tailoring area. They opened the door, letting the sounds of sewing machines reach their ears. Victoria's ears twitched, the sound making her feel uncomfortable. Thundera looked around, seeing the working people look upwards.

"Your highness!" The people said, stopping whatever they were doing and giving their attention to Victoria. Thundera hid slightly behind Victoria, becoming shy. The working people in the room stared, awaiting some sort of command.

"Listen." Victoria started. "Thundera here has a request for a tunic her size." Victoria knelt down to Thundera's height. "What color?" She whispered.

Thundera froze. She didn't know what color. At first, she loved the violet color that Victoria's tunic had, but... Only one color fit her perfectly. "Yellow." She answered.

Victoria nodded, but as soon as she turned around, the people set to work. Four rolls of yellow materials were held by a woman, carrying them to a machine. Two other people gently pulled Thundera. She looked nervous, but followed them anyway.

One woman measured Thundera's sizes, then talked to another woman. Then the woman came back and looked at Thundera. She nodded, as if she had found something out.

'_What the heck is going on...?_' Thundera asked herself, confused. Then, the woman left again. A man was placed there instead.

"It's ready." He said. Thundera nodded, understanding what it meant. She stepped out of the room, opening a curtain that separated her from the new tunic.

There it was.

The yellow fabric was almost too bright to look at. The belt and buckle was the perfect leather material and that same swirl in gold she saw before. The tights were white, and the boots were a low heel. The undershirt was a light yellow, almost like clean, perfect sand. Even a small cap was added into the mix, long and the same material as the tunic.

It was perfect.

"...Perfect..." Thundera said. She desperately wanted to try it on. "Can I wear it now?"

"Of course." Victoria answered. The people took the tunic from the mannequin and handed it to her, folded and all. She eagerly took them and ran into the room once more. A few moments after, she walked back out.

"Is it good?" She asked. The people's eyes widened, surprised at how well they made it. The tunic was a perfect fit, so was the cap, shirt, tights, belt, and boots. It hugged her form nicely, and it was loose enough for battle.

"Great." Victoria commented. She almost saw herself in Thundera, but something was different.

More than just her appearance.

"So, what are we gonna do about my... Psychic powers?" Thundera asked. Victoria led her out of the room, knowing exactly where to take her next.

"We need to train you to control them." Victoria answered. "What did you see when you read Red earlier?"

Thundera paused. She had no idea how that happened, but she knew she was going to tell her anyway. "I saw... A man. He was already full of blood, ready to stab him. My mind told me the reason, it said 'The Princess'." Thundera answered, her eagerness wearing off.

Victoria thought. She can see into pasts... Could she even see into the _future__? _"Is that all you saw?"

"Yes." Thundera answered. Her yellow eyes seemed hollowed, almost. However, she picked up her spirits when another door stood before them.

"Here we are." Victoria said. She once again opened the door into a room barren of people. Just weaponry, and other items. Shields, bags, bombs, many things.

"This is the training area. Normally, only one person stays in here to train at a time. However, most of the knights train with each other, so I train myself in here." Victoria said.

"Really?" Thundera asked.

"Yes." Victoria answered. She picked up a long sword, handing it to Thundera. Thundera looked at Victoria, confused.

"What's this for?" Thundera asked.

"This..." Victoria started. She gave Thundera a shield, then got out a long katana and her own shield.

"Is your training. Let's begin."

* * *

**Phew! Sorry I couldn't get to this chapter yesterday! I apologize again! Honestly, my school hates me. Anyway, for now I shall bid you great people adieu, with many apologies.**

**~V-fanfics**


	5. Chapter 4: Training & Learning

**Hello my good people! I am back, and here to help you writers, readers, and people who are bored to not be bored! I hope you enjoy this chapter, so please read on!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Training & Learning_

* * *

"Let's begin." Victoria stated. She ran after Thundera at a high speed.

Thundera yelped, dodging to the side quickly to evade the attack. Victoria smiled, happy that her reflexes were still in tact.

"Which arm do you use for swinging swords?" Victoria asked. Thundera raised both arms, showing that she was ambidextrous.

"Both arms. But now, I'll use my left since mt right arm is broken." Thundera stated. Victoria nodded, getting back into her battling position. Thundera held up her shield, getting ready to attack. She stared into Victoria's eyes, then her own eyes began to flicker.

She was reading her like a book.

_Victoria did an upward slash, using her more powerful foot to jump. She then watched the enemy before her become confused and dazed, then struck down on the enemy, slicing it in half. She landed on her weaker foot, keeping her balance and not looking behind her as the beast exploded into flames._

_Courage._

_Timing._

_Speed. _

_That is what you need._

Thundera's eyes stopped flickering. She knew exactly what she needed to to do beat Victoria. She mustered up every bit of courage she could.

And waited.

Victoria stood, not wanting to attack so suddenly. But seeing as Thundera wouldn't move, she made her own to attack. She quietly but quickly ran up to Thundera, preparing a Jump Strike on her.

But Thundera knew what she was doing. She dodged quickly to the side, knowing that if Victoria got too close, she could get a hit on her. Instead, she prepared an upward strike to counter.

They parried.

Victoria's sword was sliced, it's sharp tip coming loose from the rest of the sword. She landed on the ground, looking wide eyed at her sword. She couldn't believe Thundera's power and control.

"How did you know how I was going to Jump Strike?" Victoria asked, keeping her voice from rising in curiosity.

"Remember?" Thundera replied. "I'm psychic."

Victoria smiled. She knew that Thundera would do something like that. Amazing strategy, for those who plan their attacks, anyway. That strategy won't work on Blue or Brittany, that's for sure.

"HYA!" Thundera shouted, she ran almost too fast to see her. Victoria raised her shield, but it broke on contact. She was astonished at her battling skills.

"Amazing." Victoria gasped. "That was amazing!"

Thundera nervously chuckled. She never received such complements about her fighting, not that she could remember anyway. "Thanks!" She replied.

"I think we're done with physical training for today. Now..." Victoria continued, "...We need to work on your new _ability_."

"My psychic powers?" Thundera asked. Victoria nodded, sitting down on the floor. Thundera did the same, wanting to know how she could harness her ability.

"So, how exactly did you read Red's mind?" Victoria asked.

Thundera thought for a moment. "I just looked into his eyes, noted the color and look. Then, I felt as though I was being pulled in to know something." She explained, moving her arms and hands as she explained. Victoria nodded, understanding.

"Okay. Then, try the same with me." Victoria said. However, before she let her, she wondered if she could...

Thundera looked straight into Victoria's lavender and somewhat narrow eyes. As soon as that was noted, the feeling of being pulled in returned. However, as she tried, she saw only static. And heard only static. She couldn't break in. Her eyes flickered once again, but not as bright. She tried again and again, but the static remained.

Victoria smiled. It worked, but Thundera has to find a way to get in. "Okay, stop." Victoria said.

Thundera felt herself being pulled out of Victoria's mind, getting annoyed by the lingering sound of static in her head. She shook her head, dazed and confused by what she just experienced.

"What? How did that...?" Thundera started, but Victoria already began to answer.

"I cut you off. It takes a lot of concentration to do that." Victoria answered, but then paused. "I think that if you match the concentration or exceed it, you may be able to break in."

Thundera gasped. "Really? Can you show me how?" She asked, eager for more knowledge.

"All you need to do is concentrate." Victoria said. "One way that I did was to learn as much as I could about my power, so I concentrated to use it."

"You have a power too?" Thundera asked, her big, yellow eyes widening in childish wonder. Victoria nodded, raising one hand with two fingers. As soon as that happened, wind was blowing softly out of nowhere. It felt like a breeze of flying, and it felt great. Then, Victoria lowered her hand, ceasing the winds.

"Wow..." Thundera said. "That is so cool!"

"I have to admit, it is quite neat." Victoria said. "It does make quite the mess though..."

Thundera laughed, happy that she could feel safe around Victoria. Victoria smiled, watching Thundera laugh like a small child would. Then, she stood up along with Thundera, leading her to what was possibly the biggest room in the whole castle.

The Library.

"A library?" Thundera asked. Victoria nodded.

"That's where we're headed." Victoria answered. "Your wings or my power could be of very good use in there."

"Why's that?" Thundera asked. However, she needed not an answer as soon as they approached the door. It was probably three times the height of Victoria herself, who was quite tall. Victoria opened the door, the creaking sound echoing into the library itself.

"Woah!" Thundera gasped. The walls were about twenty feet tall, the chandelier huge and dangling from the ceiling. The entire area was lined with books, scrolls, and papers. Tables, chairs, and sofas where spread everywhere, and there were people inside of it, using extremely tall ladders to reach very high books.

Yet not one sound was heard.

"This is the library." Victoria whispered.

"Wow..." Thundera gasped. However, someone rudely shushed the child, making her jump. Victoria turned her head, quite offended at the rudeness of the woman who shushed Thundera.

The woman jumped, seeing Victoria's narrowed eyes. She then put her face in a book, not wanting to know how her own ruler would react to any more rudeness from her.

"That's what I thought." Victoria said, looking away from the woman. Then, she looked to Thundera. "Try to be quiet here, okay?" She asked Thundera nicely

"Okay." Thundera whispered. She opened her wings and flew around the area, looking for books. People began staring at the girl, surprised that she had wings to begin with.

'_What's this?' _Thundera thought to herself. She picked up the book, looking at the dusty cover. She blew on it, and it read...

"_The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords._What's this?" Thundera whispered to herself. She flew back down to Victoria, landing gracefully and softly. She handed the book to Victoria, showing it to her.

"..." Victoria read the title. "Ah. I know what this is. I've been meaning to show this to you." Victoria whispered, smiling. "Lets go read it elsewhere, apparently the people here wouldn't appreciate any noise at the moment."

"Okay." Thundera said. She once again followed Victoria out of the library filled with rude people. She continued to follow until they reached another door. '_Geez, this place is huge! I wonder how many rooms it has..._' Thundera thought to herself. Victoria opened the door, let Thundera in, then shut it silently.

"What room is this?" Thundera asked, looking around. There was a huge bed in it's center, covered in violet and soft looking sheets. It looked like... A bedroom.

"My bedroom. No one is allowed in here without my permission." Victoria answered. Thundera jumped when she heard Victoria, and gave her a guilty look. Victoria shook her head. "I allowed you in, didn't I?"

Thundera paused. "Oh, yeah." She said. She sat on Victoria's bed, opening the book. Victoria joined her, preparing to read the legend.

"_Once a long time ago, there lived a young princess in the light kingdom of Hyrule. Her name..._" Victoria read, "_...Was Zelda._"

Thundera froze at that name. She remembered that night she was saved from near death. She shuddered, but Victoria didn't notice. She continued to read along.

"_One day, an evil wind mage named Vaati was once again released from the accursed Four Sword's seal placed on it, along with a shadow boy. A young boy, Link, pulled the Four Sword from it's pedestal, turning himself into four copies. They dubbed themselves Green, Red, Blue, and Vio._" Victoria continued.

"So, those four guys we saw earlier... and your-" Thundera was cut off mid sentence.

"Yes. That's them." Victoria answered. She kept on reading. "_The team of four did not get along, causing the shadow boy to make his move. He convinced Vio, the more intelligent Link, to join the dark side, knocking out their leader, Green, and leaving the others in the dust. However, as Green recovered, he noticed Vio's trick, wanting to save him before it was too late._"

"Smart move." Thundera commented. Victoria smiled, but kept on reading.

"_Fortunately, the Links were right on time. The shadow boy was about to execute the violet garbed boy and two Four Swords he had acquired from Vio and Red. Soon, they saved Vio and together, they defeated the shadow boy, moving to Vaati's tower. Surprisingly, the shadow boy was revived by the King of Evil, Ganon. However, the shadow boy broke their source of power; The Dark Mirror._" Victoria continued.

"Huh. I wonder why he did that..." Thundera mused.

"_With the help of the shadow boy, dubbed Shadow Link after his noble action, the four Links defeated Vaati and Ganon, rescuing Zelda from evil's clutches. The Four Sword was returned to it's seal, making the four Links become one once more. The end._" Victoria ended.

"Wow. That's a nice story!" Thundera commented. "So cool!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it. When I was younger, I read this book over fifty times." Victoria said, laughing a bit at her own childish ways when she was only 14.

"Really?" Thundera asked. Suddenly, she felt the warmness of the sun through the window fade, as she turned her head to look.

"Sundown." Victoria said. She stood up, turning Thundera's attention to her. "I believe that the chefs are going nuts wondering why we're not at dinner yet.

Thundera laughed. An innocent, happy, pure laugh. She was the first to walk out the door, but stopped there. Victoria smirked, showing her the way to the great hall and following her eager steps there. However, she felt an unseen presence and stopped, looking behind her.

Darkness was all she saw. Nothing but. It gave Victoria chills, but she continued to walk, ignoring that odd feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A smile appeared in that darkness.

* * *

**Oh boy. I'm gonna have to explain my lateness again. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT MY UPDATES BEING SO INCONSISTENT! I've been so busy with school stuff and lack of sleep and a dance all in the same day. And worse, exams are haunting me. Please be patient for the next few days, I'm going to be VERY busy with everything going on in my life... So for now, I shall bid you adieu and work on the next chapter. Let's see if I can get that done today as well! Let's see!**

**~V-fanfics**


	6. Chapter 5: Nightmare

**Hello there, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I, once again, apologize for the lateness of my chapters. I've been really busy with school stuff and exams. I shall try my hardest to bring chapters in. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Nightmare_

* * *

"Your highness!" A servant called out. Victoria and Thundera had entered the great hall, and almost jumped at the sound of the servant's call.

"Y-Yes?" Victoria asked, slightly dazed.

"Sorry to scare you, your highness. Dinner is prepared and ready to be served." The servant said, bowing. She picked up any fallen brown hairs and ran off. Thundera watched as she ran, feeling somewhat sorry for her. It wasn't her fault that she scared them.

"Well, looks as though you two had fun."

Thundera turned her head. It was Vio, he was smiling at his fiancé. Then, he turned his head to Thundera, waving his hand. Slightly dazed, Thundera waved back.

"It was. We got to train a bit, and she got herself a brand new tunic, didn't you?" Victoria asked, allowing Thundera to answer.

"Oh! Yeah! Check it out!" Thundera answered, twirling around. The hat almost fell, so she held on to it. "It's really cool!"

"Looks like the ones we used to wear." Vio muttered. He patted Thundera's head, and she giggled. She then ran to the table, seating herself and beginning her feasting fest.

"She seems quite hungry." Victoria said. Vio smiled at her little joke, holding her hand and leading her to the table. She blushed, but followed. After she sat, Vio sat next to her.

"Mmmf! So good!" Thundera said, the food muffling her. Her earlier eating habits were thrown out the window as she stuffed herself with as much gourmet food as she could.

Victoria and Vio smiled nervously, eating their food calmly. Soon, Thundera finished, rubbing her full tummy and hiccuping loudly. Victoria smiled, continuing to eat her last bites of food.

"Mistress Thundera." A servant began, tapping Thundera's shoulder. She looked at them with her huge yellow eyes. "Would you like some dessert?"

Her eyes met with the servants, she was about to shake her head no... But she took note of the large blue eyes the servant had...

'_Here goes..._' Thundera thought toherself as she felt her eyes flicker slightly.

_A large cake sat on a table. Three layers, and completely covered in chocolate. The vanilla icing was swirled on the edges of each layer, looking like elegant flowers. Small silver pearl-like things were placed randomly, and on the top sat two chocolate flavored candy canes in the shape of a heart. The inside was chocolate, with lots of melted chocolate parts inside, giving it a liquid-y and spongey texture._

"YES PLEASE!" Thundera exclaimed, nodding her head eagerly. The servant looked confused, but then she looked towards the kitchen door and beckoned someone over.

Instantly, the doors opened.

The cake came, looking even much better in person than in memory. It was shinier, and even some edible gold was spread around it, making it so shiny that it was hard for Thundera to look at with wide eyes.

Thundera's mouth watered. She grabbed her fork and knife, eager to eat some or all of that amazing cake. Even the aroma was simply extravagant.

When a plate of one cake was set down, Thundera began to eat. First bite, she felt like she could cry. It was truly splendid, the textures and tastes coming in perfect harmony in her mouth. Best of all was the chocolate, creamy, spongey, and best of all-

"Looks like you really like that cake. Might as well have some myself." Victoria said, cutting off Thundera's thoughts. Thundera looked at Victoria, smiling wide and nodding. She then continued to eat her cake with greed.

"She acts like such a child." Vio commented, whispering to Victoria.

"That's because she is. She is only eight, you know." Victoria whispered back.

"Is she? Well, no wonder, then." Vio whispered back, raising his eyebrows. "That explains it."

Soon, a groan was heard, and Vio and Victoria turned their heads. Thundera was holding her stomach, filled to the brim. A stomachache, oh boy.

"Uh oh." Victoria commented. She got up and walked to Thundera. "Stomach aching?"

Thundera nodded, not wanting to move. However, Victoria stood her up anyway. She then looked outside the windows. Darkness of night, minus the stars and moon.

"Lets get you in bed for now, okay? One last room for today." Victoria said. Thundera smiled, getting the joke. She followed Victoria out of the great hall and into one last room. Thundera and Victoria both opened the door, leading into a yellow room.

Thundera's room.

A large bed sat below a large window, letting the light hit the yellow and soft sheets of the bed. A horde of bookshelves and even a sword was placed there, allowing Thundera to train on her own. Closets had nothing, but were soon to be used to store loads of clothing.

"Wow! My own room!" Thundera exclaimed, happy as ever. She flopped onto the bed, belly down.

"I'm glad you like it. Now let's-" Victoria was cut off by the small noise of snoring. She looked over to Thundera, seeing that she was already asleep. Victoria smiled, then tucked in Thundera softly. She made sure that the hat was somewhere else and that her boots and belt were off. She saw Thundera smile, whether subconscious or not, Victoria will never know.

"Thank you... Mama..." Thundera said. This made Victoria freeze. ...Mama? Victoria was definitely not a mother of any child whatsoever... But...

Victoria brushed it off, and kissed Thundera's forehead softly, as any good "mother" would do. She never really knew what a mother was like, since she barely got to know her own. However, she was going to act on instinct, and do as a mother should do, according to her thoughts.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Victoria whispered, silently closing the door to the room. Thundera smiled, grabbing the pillow and pulling it closer to her. She felt like she was in heaven...

A smile once again was present in the corner of the room, where no light was present.

* * *

"_Thundera..._"

No movement.

"_Thundera... Wake up..._"

'_...Who is that?_'

Thundera opened her eyes, wiping one with her closed fist. She stood upright, continuing to wipe both eyes. As soon as she opened them...

'_Oh no._'

"_Forgot about me already?_" Zelda asked. Thundera jumped, backing up to the headboard. She didn't want her here, not now.

"You said two moons. That's two months." Thundera confirmed.

"_I meant the next night. Moons in the shadow world are nights here in the light world. Time works differently, there._" Zelda explained. She then put her hand on Thundera's "broken" arm and squeezed it hard. Thundera yelped, but her mouth was covered by Zelda's hand.

"_Don't even think about it._" Zelda said, her red eyes narrowing. Thundera knew it was her chance to see what Zelda would do next, so she entered Zelda's mind.

Static.

'_Static? No! This can't be!' _Thundera thought to herself. Then, Zelda looked around the room, looking for something-

There it was.

She extended the hand covering Thundera's mouth and opened it. The sword flew to Zelda's hand, and she grabbed it. Then, she turned her face to Thundera's, a sick smile appearing on her face. Zelda cut open the cast covering Thundera's arm. There it was, the throbbing shape of evil itself.

"Isma sorriba" Zelda chanted. As if it was lit on fire by a dozen flames, Thundera's arm began to burn. She screamed, but Zelda quickly covered her mouth and muffled it. Already, wetness was felt on her hand.

Tears, sobs, and screams came from Thundera, scared, in shock, and in immense amounts of pain. She could bare it no longer, so she thrashed around in a desperate attempt to get out of Zelda's grasp. However, Zelda held firm, almost bursting into laughter with delight of such suffering.

"_Stop that, you insolent brat!_" Zelda warned, cutting Thundera's cheek with the sword. It was a deep cut, making Thundera yelp, but she quit thrashing. Tears were escaping her eyes, making her feel weak and hopeless.

Then, she had an idea.

She opened her mouth inside Zelda's hand. Once her teeth reached above Zelda's hand, she bit down. Including her molars.

"_GAH! GOD DAMN YOU, LITTLE BRAT! YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT YOU-" _Zelda was shouting, but Thundera's voice was heard louder.

_"_**_SOMONE HELP__ ME!_**" Thundera screamed. The scream echoed throughout the castle, not leaving a single room spared.

Thankfully, lights were lit.

* * *

"What was that?-!" Victoria sat up, gasping in sheer terror. She could've sworn she heard-

"It was Thundera!" Vio said. Victoria instantly got out of her bed, in nothing but a long nightgown. She got a sword hidden in her room and ran, dodging every servant and knight that was inside the castle. Vio caught up to her, his sword in hand as well.

Soon, they reached Thundera's room.

Vio kicked the door open, and his eyes went wide as he saw what was in front of him. Victoria gasped, dropping her sword instantly.

Thundera lay on her bed, bloodied, bruised, and cut everywhere. Tears fell continuously down her face as she held her arm and face between her knees. She was sobbing and crying out in sheer and utter pain.

"Thundera!" Victoria exclaimed. She ran up to the girl, bringing her head up and holding her arm in her hands. "What happened to you?-!"

"It was," Thundera hiccuped, "That girl," She hiccuped again, "and she-"

"Your highness! Is everything okay?" A knight interrupted.

"We've spotted her." Another knight solemnly said.

"Who?"

In unison, the knight and Thundera spoke.

"Zelda."

* * *

**YES! I DID IT! TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! I hope it's a good apology for missing so many days! Once again, I apologize. For now, I shall bid you adieu!**

**~V-fanfics**


	7. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored. I'm glad that I was able to get in two chapters yesterday, even with my tight schedule. I've been brainstorming a lot, now. Expect huge twists and things such as that, so enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 6: We Meet Again_

* * *

"Zelda." Thundera and a knight said in unison. The knight stared wide eyed at Thundera, surprised that she knew who had entered the castle.

"Thundera, how do you know who..." Victoria paused. "Did you-"

"I saw her." Thundera said, cutting off Victoria. "She came to me the night I was saved. She warned me that she would return, but she came so soon..." Thundera reminded herself of the mark on her arm. She began to hide it.

However, Vio noticed.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Vio asked. That caught everyone's attention, and it made Thundera sweat. She hid her entire arm behind her back, not wanting to show anyone.

"Thundera, show me your arm." Victoria ordered. Thundera froze, she had never heard Victoria speak so sternly. However, she refused to reveal that mark.

This upset Victoria slightly. She didn't think that Thundera wouldn't trust her with something so small as her arm. However, it may not be that small either.

Victoria walked up to Thundera, sitting next to her on the bed. Thundera turned, not showing her arm. Victoria softly grabbed Thundera's arm, but felt a slight burn as she did.

"W-What the?-!" Victoria gasped. The knights in the room tensed, but Victoria help up her other hand to tell them not to do anything. She tried again, and felt that burning sensation again. However, she ignored it as she pulled out Thundera's arm. Thundera closed her eyes, fearing the reaction from the others.

It was as she feared.

Well, somewhat.

Everyone in the room gasped, silence following. Thundera could hear her own heart thumping when the room fell into silence. Victoria slowly set down Thundera's arm, and Thundera heard her turn.

"What should we do, your highness?" The knight asked. Silence followed, meaning that Victoria was thinking.

"The others. Tomorrow morning, bring them here. We need to make sure that this mark gets off of her damn arm." Victoria stated. Thundera finally opened her eyes, seeing the stern, almost angry look on Victoria's face. Vio's face matched hers, and he nodded.

"The rest of you knights, leave for now. You're dismissed for the night, get some rest." Vio ordered. The knights hesitated, but then bowed and left the room. The multiple clanging of armor faded as Vio shut the doors.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier?" Victoria asked Thundera, giving her a disappointed look. Thundera instantly felt guilty as she saw that face.

"Zelda threatened me. She said if I told anyone about the mark or about her, she would kill me." Thundera answered, holding her terribly broken and cut up arm on her lap. However, as Thundera paused ans silence once again fell over the room, a thought came to mind. "How did you know Zelda?"

Victoria paused, and the shadow of her hair covered her eyes. "I'd rather not go into that." Victoria answered, her voice dark and mysterious. That just made Thundera want to know more.

"Did you know her from the past?" Thundera asked. Victoria grit her teeth, looking away from the dark haired girl.

"I did say that I didn't want to go into that, did I not?" Victoria asked back. This scared Thundera, making her shudder at the coldness of her voice. She stayed silent, not asking another question.

Vio sighed. He put a hand on Victoria's shoulder, making Victoria look up at him. He nodded to her, and she nodded back. "She was linked to Victoria's past, and not in a good way. That's all you'll get out of me."

Thundera was not satisfied. Then, she had an idea. '_Duh! I can use my mind reading... But will he know how to block it?_' Thundera tested it out, looking into Vio's narrow lavender eyes.

'_Here we go!_' Thundera thought to herself. She felt herself being pulled in again, her yellow eyes flickering dimly.

Static.

_'Damn! Not again!_' Thundera thought to herself. She tried again and again, but it was still static. She forced herself out of Vio's mind, her eyes no longer flickering.

As her vision cleared into reality, she could see Vio smirking. "I know how to block you, I'm not stupid." He said jokingly. Victoria was looking at Thundera, somewhat proud of her tactics.

"I need to know how to penetrate that static field!" Thundera said, sitting up straighter. "Please, tell me how!"

Victoria and Vio looked at each other, as if silently agreeing on something. They nodded to one another, then looked back at Thundera.

"I'll train you for that in the morning. For now, get some rest. You really need it." Victoria said, petting Thundera's hair lightly. She then gets up and starts to walk out of the room.

"...Wait."

Victoria pauses, turning around to face the young girl. "I...Don't want to sleep alone..."

Vio nods to Victoria, leaving the room and shutting the door. Victoria then returns to her original spot on the bed. Thundera leans on her, keeping her hand on her broken arm.

"Don't worry about your arm. Tomorrow, we'll fix that issue." Victoria said. Thundera smiled, and her eyes slowly fluttered shut. Victoria's eyes widened, she had never seen someone go to sleep so quickly. Still, she smiled, petting the girl's long, soft hair again.

She felt exhaustion creep up to her as well, as she laid down Thundera on the bed. She leaned back until she felt the soft fluffiness of the pillow under he head. She shut her eyes, succumbing to sleep as well. The moon's light shone upon the two, comforting them with it's light.

Soon, that moon won't shine upon the people anymore.

* * *

Dawn finally came, washing over the four kingdoms once more. The sun's basking light of day lit up the forests of the Earth Kingdom, the sea that holds the Water Kingdom, the land around the Fire Kingdom, and the skies of the Air Kingdom. Nothing could be more peaceful than the birds, the soft breeze, and that sweet aroma of morning dew.

"WHAT?-!" Grace shouted. She had a letter in hand, her hands squishing the paper.

"What's going on?-!" Green asked, scared out of his mind by Grace's sudden shout.

"We need to go to the Air Kingdom. NOW!" Grace ordered. She grabbed Green by the arm, dragging him out of the main room of the Earth castle. It was mostly made of trees that grew in the same spot, the roof being millions of millions of leaves sewn together to make a roof harder than concrete.

"What for?" Green asked, trying to keep up with Grace. He was confused with her reaction from the start.

"She's back, Green. She's already targeted Thundera!" Grace answered, her face turning pale. Green didn't need an explanation, he already knew what was to come. He paled as well.

"We need to hurry." Green said. He ran ahead of Grace, allowing her to keep up.

They ran to the stables, also made from gathered trees. Two horses were kept in the main stable; Epona and Leaf. Green got on Epona, and Grace got on Leaf.

"HYA!" Grace and Green yelled in unison, allowing the two horses to ride at full speed. They were headed to the mountain where the entrance to the Air Kingdom was hidden.

* * *

"A letter from the Air Kingdom, your highness." A knight said, hitting the bottom of his spear on the ground. He handed the letter to his princess, Brittany.

"Okay. This better be good." Brittany said, ripping open the letter. She proceeded to read, but then she sweat dropped.

"What's wrong?" The knight asked. Brittany turned red.

"I can't read these huge words." She answered.

The knight tried his hardest to hold his laughter, but as he tried to read it as well, he had an issue with the longer words as well. "_There is a huge... Pre... Um, preh..._ How do you say this?"

Brittany face palmed. She decided to skip that small part of the letter. As she neared the end of the letter...

She dropped the letter, and it floated to the ground.

"Is everything okay?" The knight asked.

"..." Brittany paused, letting her hands go limp on each side of her. She instantly paled, but then ran out of the door of her room. "BLUE! GET OVER HERE!" She called out, her hands cupping over her mouth.

"What?" Blue yelled back, uncovering his ears. He walked into the main entrance, where Brittany was. He leaned on the sandstone walls, his bare feet crossing over the sandy flooring.

"She's back, Blue." Brittany told him, becoming more and more pale as she spoke. "She's after Thundera."

"Who?" Blue asked. But as time passed, he slowly began to realize who she was. He paled.

"Exactly. Now, lets get over there as soon as possible." Brittany said. Blue nodded, following her to the underwater docks.

There was one ship under that water. Brittany just jumped into the gravity defying water-restraining bubble, Blue did as well. The ship was a blue color, and the paddles were silver. Brittany swam to the top of the ship, and Blue remained next to her.

"Start the ship!" Brittany yelled, bubbles escaping her mouth. As soon as she spoke, the ship groaned to life. It speedily raised to the surface, letting all of the water escape from it.

"Setting a course for the Air Kingdom. At least the area near it." Brittany called out, the boat listening. Then, the boat turned and started to move on it's own, the paddles moving rapidly in circles.

'_I hate that demon girl. Why can't she just leave us alone?-!_' Blue thought to himself. He looked at the quickly passing ocean around him, feeling the wind hit his face. '_We'd better hurry it up, if we want Thundera to survive whatever she's going through._'

* * *

"Okay. You take care now!" Rosie told an old couple who had just entered her castle. She fanned herself, feeling the heat of the volcanic castle.

"Thank you! You are so kind, your highness!" The woman spoke. She and her husband left the castle with two medium sized bags filled with money. Rosie smiled.

"Rosie!" Red shouted. Rosie turned, and smiled widely when she saw who it was.

"Red! What's up?" Rosie asked, that same smile remaining on her face. However, as she took a closer look at Red, she saw that he was horrified about something. "What's wrong?"

"No time to explain. Read this." Red handed her the letter. Rosie calmly took it, and read it.

Her face grew red.

"...Rosie?" Red asked. "Are you-"

"THAT DAMNED SHADOW GIRL!" Rosie shouted. Her eyes were blazing red. Red shuddered, he had _never _seen Rosie act in such a way.

"Rosie, what is going on with you?" Red asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't work yourself up like this..."

"That shadow girl's messing around with Thundera. I can't have that, Red!" Rosie protested, walking out of the castle's main doors.

"Then what should we do?" Red asked.

"We need to get over there. We need to help Thundera!" Rosie explained. She whistled with two fingers in her mouth. As if on cue, a train came on the tracks in front of her.

"Lets go." Rosie said, boarding the train as the conductor.

"Yeah." Red replied, getting the shovel to shovel in coal. Both of them nodded to one another, and Rosie started the train. Red began shoveling coal like crazy, powering up the train's engine.

"Air Kingdom, here we come!" Rosie said, putting the train at full power. "Full speed ahead!"

* * *

**Once again, I AM SO SORRY. I was studying for my exams and got carried away, and forgot to post this. ACK. I apologize for my lateness. I'll bid you all adieu for now.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Forgotten Element

**Hello everyone! I am back and I want to apologize for being so late with all of my writing. It has mostly to do with exams coming up for me, so bear with me! Enjoy chapter 7!**

* * *

_Chapter 7: The Forgotten Element_

* * *

Daybreak came, the sun was shining brilliantly in the clear blue skies above the Air Kingdom. People were waking from their slumber, getting back to their jobs to live and prosper. Loftwings were flying around the kingdom, happily chirping their beautiful songs

The castle was completely the opposite.

"Thundera, get dressed!" Victoria called to the many hallways before her. "The rulers from the other kingdoms will be here any minute now!"

"I'm trying! This belt won't buckle!" Thundera shouted back, struggling to buckle her belt correctly. Finally, with a small yelp, she buckled the belt and fell backwards in the process. "Got it!" She called out.

Victoria chuckled, hearing the tapping of Thundera's low heeled boots. Then, she heard them stop, then start again. Then they stopped. She heard Thundera call back.

"Uhh, I'm lost." Victoria laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. Once she regained her form, she walked down the hallway to find Thundera. "Miss Victoria?"

"I'm right here." Victoria answered. She saw Thundera right in front of her, and she turned around abruptly.

"GAH!" Thundera shouted. She jumped about two feet into the air, falling down on her backside. "Don't scare me like that, please!"

"I apologize. But we do have to hurry, they could already be here." Victoria said. She softly grabbed Thundera's arm, then rushed her out of the maze-like hallways of the castle.

"I always wonder how you know your way around this place." Thundera muttered, sweat dropping.

"I've lived here all my life. I should know how to get around, shouldn't I?" Victoria asked, getting a shrug from Thundera in return.

Soon, they found their way out of the hallways. Thundera sighed in relief, happy that she made it out. Victoria smiled at her childish behavior.

"Finally! I'm out of there!" Thundera said, running ahead of Victoria into the center of the room.

"...Is that?"

Thundera stopped. She turned her head towards the door, and smiled. "Hello again!" She greeted.

Grace, Green, Blue, Brittany, Rosie, and Red were all standing at the doorway. They waved to her, either eagerly or calmly.

"Nice tunic!" Brittany commented, giving her a thumbs up. Thundera responded with a nod and a smile, her yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Yeah, looks like the ones we used to wear!" Green commented, walking up to Thundera and kneeling down to her height. Thundera smiled at Green, then she looked into his emerald green eyes.

'_Here we go!_' Thundera thought to herself, once again experiencing the feeling of being pulled into something. When it stopped, she saw the vision of Green in his tunic at age 14.

_The forest green tunic hugged his slightly muscled form perfectly. The cap that rested on his golden hair fit tightly, so it would not fly off. His hylian shield was kept on his back, ready for use. His four sword was behind his back in it's sheath, tilted so it could fit his left-handed battling style. The tights and boots were clean and well kept, not a single tear in the fabrics. The undershirt was a lime green, making sure that the hero garbed in it remained somewhat warm as he fought. _

Thundera felt herself being pulled out of Green's mind again, and she looked away from him. "You looked great in that tunic back then." She said.

Green blinked. He didn't notice that Thundera was looking through his mind.

"It does look like the ones we used to wear!" Rosie exclaimed. She examined the cap, tunic, and the boots. "Yep, exactly like it should be!"

"I made sure it did." Victoria said, placing a hand on Thundera's shoulder. Thundera smiled, her cuteness showing.

"I say it looks good. End of story." Blue commented, patting Thundera's head a bit too harshly. Thundera grabbed the top of her head, laughing nervously.

"No need to be harsh, Blue. She's only eight." Grace said. She pet Thundera's head, and Thundera smiled.

Vio seemingly appeared from nowhere. Green noticed his sudden appearance, and jumped when he saw him.

"Vio! Good to see you're well!" Green said. Vio nodded, but no smile was present on his face.

"That's all well and good, but we are here for a reason, aren't we?" Vio reminded everyone. The others' smiles quickly disappeared.

"Yeah. _Zelda_'s back." Brittany said, her voice low and threatening. She punched her open hand, showing obvious anger and hatred for the shadow girl.

"I can't believe she's still alive..." Green spoke. He also had some anger present in his voice, but also some hurt.

"Why couldn't she just stay in that limbo..?" Red muttered.

"Wait." Thundera spoke. "You all know who she is?"

The room fell silent. The others including Victoria and Vio exchanged looks of grief and sadness.

"Yeah, you could say we know who she is." Green spoke.

"And what she was." Rosie continued.

Thundera couldn't believe this. Did Zelda have to do with all of their pasts? She wanted answers, but she knew that mind reading wouldn't be enough.

"What did she do to you?" Thundera asked, digging deeper.

"She scarred us..." Red anwsered.

"And hurt us..." Grace spoke.

"And was cruel and merciless to us." Blue finished.

"To sum up, she did unthinkable and cruel things to us." Vio spoke.

"But probably the worst case scenario was..." Red started, but he trailed off as he looked to Victoria. The others did too, even Vio. Thundera finally looked to Victoria, but she wasn't looking back at them.

"You do remember that Samantha and Shadow were guarding Zelda's spirit, yes?" Victoria asked the group of adults. They looked at each other, then nodded back to her.

"And that they sacrificed their forms to be that seal, rather than have you four boys turn back into one?" Victoria continued. The boys nodded, but then were slowly coming to realize-

"That means that something happened to her seal." Victoria spoke. She turned to them with a solemn face. "They're souls have worn."

Silence. The boys paled, and the girls put hands over their mouths. They knew how close Vio and Victoria were to the holders of the light element. How their element even _depended_ on the strength of the light element to keep themselves under control. How their had to be split it to keep Victoria from killing everyone in sight. With that being gone...

"I don't think they've worn."

The others look towards the only one that spoke. Thundera nodded. "Aren't they gods too?"

Victoria gives it some thought... then nods. "Yes. Dialia."

"Exactly." Thundera said. "Their spirits aren't worn, it could be that Zelda gained some power over light. The only way that could happen is that-"

"She gained a new element." Grace continued. "But what element has she gotten? I have the elemental stone of earth in my weapon, and that's back in my castle."

"My element's in my weapon which is with me." Brittany spoke, showing off her Triton. "What about you, Rosie?"

"Orbitars. It split and went into my orbitars." Rosie explained. "They're in my castle too."

"I recently checked my element. It's embedded within Vio and one within the Palm of Skies. And the element of light is keeping my power under control, so Zelda couldn't have gotten that..." Victoria finished. "What other element could there be? I destroyed the Darkeon stone when I freaked out using my own elemental power..."

"...Thunder."

The others look to the only one who spoke. Vio once more was in their line of sight. "The Forgotten Element."

"The what? 'Forgotten Element'?" Rosie asked, becoming confused.

"Yes. It's an old tale, but I'll tell all of you." Vio continued. He began to recite the legend from memory.

"_Long ago, after the creatures and the world was created by the Four Goddesses of Elements, Aria, the goddess of Air and Storms, had an idea. She wanted to give humans the knowledge of taming Flaria's element, Fire. She asked Flaria for help, for she wanted the humans to take care of themselves. Flaria agreed, but was confused as to how they were going to preform this task._

_Aria decided that they should make a being that could house a completely new element, and she dubbed it Thunder. It was to be completely different from any other element, and more powerful. Flaria agreed, and set to work on the power. Aria worked on the being itself, adding perfections and removing any flaws she could detect._

_She made the being in her own image of a perfect human child._

_Aria told Flaria that she was ready to give the being a name and its power. Flaria asked what it would be, and Aria said a human girl. Flaria accepted it, giving Aria the newly made stone of elements._

_The Thunder Element. Otherwise known as The Forgotten Element._

_Flaria was satisfied, and Aria was content with her creation. She set her down on earth and commanded her to use her power. The thunder "goddess" lifted nothing but a finger, and lightning struck. It hit her though, rather than hitting anything in front of her. This worried the goddesses, but fire was created as they had planned._

_Flaria decided that the thunder "Goddess" was to be let go, but Aria wanted her to survive. She knew that controlling elements was hard, but she didn't expect a human child to have such trouble. So, she added one more power to the "goddess's" abilities; Psychic. Now she was able to control the electric shocks, and give fire to the people. She was then given wings to fly back to the heavens and stay with the goddesses until her day came to return once more._"

The room returned to silent. Not even the echo of Vio's voice was present in the room. The slightest movement, even the breathing of the others, was heard.

"...So, what does that all mean?" Grace asked, confused.

"That legend... Seems familiar." Victoria spoke. She crossed her arms, "It was also hinted at when Samantha talked about it... Right?"

"Yes. It was." Vio continued. Suddenly, he looked at Thundera. "I think we can _all_ find out who the incarnation of the Thunder Goddess is."

The others turned their heads towards Thundera. She looked around, then pointed at herself.

"...Me?"

* * *

**Okay. I'm awful. So, here's my LAST explanation of my EXTREME lateness of chapters. My exams ended, and now I am free of nightly studies. Now, I'm stuck in a new CONTINENT and have to stay here for two weeks. At least I still have a computer. I've been sleeping, too. Heaven forbid. Anyway, now that my energy is up, chapters will be flowing in steadily again! I apologize for my EXTREME lateness with this chapter. SO SORRY!**

**Don't forget to review if you like/hate this fanfic! You don't have to, but I always read them and reply! Harsh criticism accepted, as well!**

**~V-Fanfics **


	9. Chapter 8: Thundera's Gift

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am here again! I'll try to upload this on the same day as chapter 7, but I highly doubt that it will be. Well, whatever, I'll try my hardest to do so. So, here's Chapter 8!**

* * *

_Chapter 8: Thundera's Gift_

* * *

"...Me?" Thundera asked, pointing to herself.

"Well, you can use psychic abilities, can't you?" Vio asked, sounding quite intimidatingly stern with his question.

"Well, I, Uh..." Thundera sputtered. She had no idea what to answer, since she herself knew that she could use psychic abilities.

"That alone doesn't settle it, Vio. Thundera also was able to control lightning, remember?" Victoria intervened. Vio opened his mouth to say something back, but he gave it some thought, and closed it again.

"...Lightning? How do I do that?" Thundera asked. Victoria placed a hand up to her chin, thinking about how she applied it back when she was a goddess...

"...I believe you do it like the rest of us." Victoria finally answered. She turned towards the other girls, getting their attention. "Concentrating our power to our will and commanding it, either using your mind or physical movement."

The girls nodded, remembering how they usually used their elements. Grace would have the vines mimic her arm movements, Brittany would use her arms to command the waters in a certain direction, and Rosie used her mind most of the time.

However, no one knew how Victoria used her power.

"Which way should I do it, then?" Thundera asked. Vio walked up to Victoria, whispering something inaudible. Victoria nodded a few times, then once he finished, she spoke.

"I guess that should work." Victoria said. She stood before Thundera, readying her powers. "One way we all got our powers revealed was through a fight. Agonizing or not."

Thundera's eyes widened. Victoria balled her hands into fists, raising them to waist level. Thundera mimicked her movements, hoping that whatever Victoria would do, it would work for her.

With a battle cry, Victoria quickly extended her arm forward. Almost immediately, an extremely strong gust of wind hit Thundera like a train. She yelped, dropping to the floor so she wouldn't hit the wall.

Suddenly, the gusts stopped. Then, she felt something lift her up. She looked up and saw Victoria lifting her arm with an open palm.

'_That's it!_' Thundera thought. She saw Victoria's expression, and it was as though something was limiting her power. She focused on her arms, concentrating her power as hard as she could.

She opened her wings, flapping them once so she could propel herself off of the invisible platform Victoria created. She extended her own arm, feeling power course through it, and she let out her own battle cry.

Nothing happened.

"Wha?" Thundera wondered aloud. She tried to extend her arm again, she surely felt power fill her arm, but nothing happened.

"Thundera? Is something wrong?" Victoria asked.

"Nothing! I can do this, I know I can!" Thundera said, trying again. She felt the power actually _shock_ her arm, but nothing happened.

'_Why isn't it working?-!_' Thundera thought. She looked to the others, seeing their worried looks being exchanged to one another.

"Thundera, what's going on?" Victoria asked, dropping her balled up hands and releasing them. She walked up to Thundera, concerned.

"I... I feel power in my hand, but nothing's happening..." Thundera said, looking at her hand. She surely felt electricity surge through her arm, but why wouldn't it escape?

"...I'm afraid I don't know why it isn't working..." Victoria whispered. Brittany's and Blue's jaw dropped, Red and Rosie paled, and Green and Grace-

"ALL HELL'S FROZEN OVER! VICTORIA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!" Brittany shouted, pointing at Victoria. Blue's jaw remained dropped, but it didn't move.

Victoria ignored them, even though her expression went from slightly worried to slightly... annoyed. She stood up, and glared at Brittany for her little remark. Brittany shuddered, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you sure you don't know what's wrong?" Thundera asked, diverting Victoria's attention away from the girl garbed in blue.

"..." Victoria paused for a moment, double, triple, and quadruple checking that she was sure. "...Positive."

Thundera's expression showed grief and worry. If Zelda were to attack again, she wouldn't have a way to attack, since her psychic powers wouldn't work. Then, she got an idea.

"Then, I'll train harder on my psychic abilities!" Thundera said, snapping her fingers.

**CRASH!**

The room filled with the sound of thunder. Rosie and Grace screamed, and Brittany jumped. Green and Blue unsheathed their swords instinctively, and Red pulled out his fire rod. Vio didn't move, neither did Victoria. Thundera jumped, but not as much as Brittany did.

"W-What was that?-!" Rosie exclaimed, hugging Grace for dear life.

"Lightning." Victoria said. Thundera snapped her fingers again, causing another bolt of lightning to strike. She smiled, snapping them again and again.

**CRASH! BOOM!**

"Looks like the element of Thunder is activated by fingers snapping." Victoria said, smiling. Thundera kept snapping her fingers, but eventually the thunder died down the more she snapped them.

"Huh?" Thundera snapped her fingers again, not hearing the crash anymore. "Did I... Lose charge?"

"I would guess so." Vio said. His expression slightly saddened. "Sorry for doubting your abilities, Thundera."

Thundera smiled. "It's fine. I kinda doubted myself, too." She said with a laugh. She didn't mind if anyone underestimated her, she could use it to her advantage in battle.

"Well... We know what we're up against, and what we can use to our advantage." Victoria spoke. She turned to the others. "I'm glad you girls could make it."

"No problem." Brittany said. Blue nodded, agreeing with her words.

"Yeah, anytime!" Green said, Grace nodding as well.

"..." Rosie paused. Then, her normal, cheery smile reappeared on her face. "Just be careful, okay, Thundera?"

Thundera smiled, giving Rosie a thumbs up. Rosie waved, and exited the castle with the others.

"I hope we see them again." Thundera said.

"Yes, well, now it's time for training." Victoria said, walking up to Thundera. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And this time, we're doing it for real, okay?"

* * *

Victoria stood still, watching as Thundera stood on one leg on a sword with the hilt upwards. Thundera had kept her balance for at least five minutes, concentrating her power and thoughts on her abilities.

"Make sure your mind is clear or all negativity. Negative energy can injure you, but positive energy can either heal you or injure your enemy." Victoria spoke softly, making sure the girl was still entranced in her concentrated thoughts and power.

Thundera did not respond, which made Victoria less worrisome. Perhaps she did not hear, or maybe she did. Victoria didn't care, so long as she was still keeping her concentration up.

Soon, Victoria could hear sparks of electricity. Three small spheres of lightning circled Thundera, lighting up the darkened surroundings.

She was in a trance.

Victoria watched her closely, watching her ability stabilize itself. The spheres became more and more stable as they circled Thundera, also becoming more and more bright. She was concentrating harder and harder. Both elements were working as one.

"Cease the trance." Victoria said. However, it took Thundera a few seconds before she cancelled her trance. She jumped off of the sword, grabbing it's hilt so it wouldn't fall.

"How did I do?" Thundera asked.

"You did better than I expected." Victoria said. She smiled, remembering what it felt like to be in her trance.

Peaceful.

"It felt so peaceful to be in that trance I was in." Thundera said. Victoria smiled, nodding in agreement.

"It was, wasn't it?" Victoria asked, not expecting a response. Thundera didn't give her one anyway.

"Did you go through this at least once?" Thundera asked.

"Yes." Victoria answered. "It was a long time ago, but I wish I could remain in that trance sometimes."

"I know that feeling now." Thundera stated. She put away the sword, but before she could place it anywhere, she heard a sword unsheathe.

"Ah ah ah! Sometimes, when one has no way to fight using powers..." Victoria began, holding her favorite sword in her hand, "One must use the sword."

Thundera nodded, picking up a long sword. She twirled it around, and grabbed a sturdy looking metal shield. It was blue with the Triforce on it. A bird-like design on the bottom carried an upside down triangle.

"Ah, the Hylian shield." Victoria commented. She smiled as she looked at the shield. "I believe it belonged to a previous hero of Hyrule. Many years has it been used in battle."

"Really?" Thundera asked. She looked at the shield, eager to have it. "Can I keep it?"

"Sure, no one else really wants it anyway." Victoria said. She twirled her sword, getting prepared for battle.

Thundera mimicked her movements, reading her thoughts with her newly acquired concentration ability. She watched her closely, looking for any cues.

Victoria smiled, happy that Thundera had gotten the hang of reading people's minds using her concentration. She decided to use her good ol' Jump Strike move. However, before she could even so much as jump, Thundera had already dodged to the side and aimed for Victoria's jumping foot.

Victoria, however, lifted her foot just in time for Thundera to miss. Thundera skidded slightly, but had already calculated and prepared her next attack. One that even Victoria couldn't see coming.

She jumped backwards, waiting for Victoria to turn around. Instead of turning her sword around to show the blade, she hit Victoria in the arm with the hilt of her sword.

"GAH!" Victoria shouted, grabbing her now badly bruised arm. Thundera stopped, making sure that she didn't overdo her attack power.

"You okay? Is it bleeding?" Thundera asked, running up to Victoria who was now clutching her arm gently.

"I'm fine, just bruising, no blood." Victoria said. However, a smile replaced her gritting teeth. "You fight just like I did back when I was only 14."

"What?" Thundera gasped. "I... Fight like you used to?

"Yes. That is what I said, wasn't it?" Victoria asked, sounding slightly harsh. She continued to rub her arm, looking around the area for something to put on it.

"...Sorry about the bruise." Thundera said, her voice dejected. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, waiting for Victoria's response.

"Sorrow isn;t what you should feel in a battle, Thundera."

Thundera snapped her head up, looking at Victoria in surprise. "W-What?"

"If I was Zelda, would you still feel sorry if you cut my arm off?" Victoria asked, looking directly at Thundera.

Thundera shook her head. She would never feel sorrow for such a person.

"...That's what I thought." Victoria said. Her voice was as cold as ice once again, scaring Thundera.

However, it seemed to have not much of an effect.

"I give aid to my injured allies. If one is hurt, I just help them as best as I can." Thundera responded, her voice turning serious. Victoria paused, looking at Thundera. Thundera braced herself for whatever was going to be thrown at her. A sword, shield, anything.

Nothing but a smile was thrown back.

"I knew you'd say that." Victoria said, bandaging her arm again. She then beckoned Thundera to follow her out of the battle room.

"Remember the room that I showed you? It had my tunic from many years ago." Victoria asked, not looking at Thundera, but instead ahead of her.

"Yes. Is that where we're headed?" Thundera asked, following Victoria.

"...Not quite. It's more... _Inside_ the room." Victoria said. Thundera had _no _clue what she was talking about, but followed her anyway.

Victoria once more opened the doors, and they were once again inside of the familiar surrounding. Thundera was confused.

"What? Why are we here again?" Thundera asked. However, Victoria remained silent as she stepped behind a mannequin and shoved it to the side. It was Vio's tunic's mannequin. It opened a door behind them that looked like a wall.

"Woah." Thundera gasped as she followed Victoria inside. Then, a bright light shone as Victoria clapped her hands twice. In the center of the white room lay a book.

The Light Prophecy.

"The Light Prophecy, a book that tells of many things, and gives any information to anyone with purest heart." Victoria said. She gave the book to Thundera, letting her open it. "Ask it anything you want."

"O Light Prophecy..." Thundera began, "...Tell me of my past."

She saw words glow on her page, and when the light dimmed, she read.

"_For thine shadow that creeps behind thee,_

_thee must slay two of same orient._

_An enemy, a friend. Allies, become closer._

_But thee shall not see, for thee shall be blinded innocently,_

_By thine shining light that binds thee and three._"

Thundera made _no_ sense of these words. "Shadow that creeps behind thee"? "An enemy, a friend"? What did it all mean?

"...What?" Victoria asked. She re-read the prophecy, but could make no sense of it. She re-re-read it again and again, not being able to decipher the meaning of the words.

"I don't know what any of this means..." Thundera whispered to herself.

"I don't either..." Victoria said.

"..." Thundera remained silent. Victoria did as well. They stared at the book until Thundera closed the book.

"I don't think this should go for any more debate." Thundera stated. Victoria nodded in agreement, taking the book from Thundera and putting it back in its rightful place. They walked out of the room, leaving the area entirely. They headed back to the training room, to work on Thundera's response timing.

* * *

A shadowy figure stood upon the walls of the Air kingdom. Her hand was extended, dark magic forming around her hand. A dark screen stood in front of her, emitting sounds and visions.

"_I don't know what any of this means..._"

Zelda frowned. She had no idea what it meant either. But soon, she would have her hands on that book once and for all.

"_The prophecies of the five main elements may be fulfilled..._" Zelda spoke, her blue eyes flashing red as she continued.

"_But one is yet to be destroyed_." Zelda said. She had in her arm a black book. The Dark Prophecy.

"_Soon, Thundera. Soon you're power will be mine_." Zelda spoke, her voice rising in creepiness.

"_And soon, your element will be mine._"

* * *

**YAY! TWO IN ONE DAY! I had to check it over, and here it's REALLY late in the new continent. UGH. That means I have to sleep more often and I'm never tired when I have to sleep, but in the morning I sleep till noon.**

**So basically I'm only awake for around 10 hours or less. Which sucks. And I want to get chapters rolling in like this more often. **

**...Wish me luck with that.**

**~V-Fanfics**


	10. Chapter 9: History Shall Repeat

**Hello once again fellow readers, writers, and people who are just bored! Now that I'm in a different time zone, I have no idea whether I'm making my deadlines or not! If I am, whatever. If not, whatever. But my set deadlines stick with the time zone here, so I consider this a new day! And a new day makes for a new chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 9: History Repeats_

* * *

"_Mistress Zelda, the preparations are complete._" A mysterious and shadowy figure hissed obediently. The figure bowed soon after it spoke.

"_Good. Make sure that nothing goes wrong here._" Zelda replied, waving off her servant. She was staring at the area above, seeing the bright moon rising into the sky, and the sun setting behind her. She smirked. "_Since a God will surely come down to be with us._"

"_Of course, milady._" The shadow figure said. He then melted into the ground, returning back to the Dark World soon after. Zelda reached for her pocket.

"_After seven years... I'm finally able to free you, master._" Zelda said. She picked out two stones, a white one and a black one. She knew where the third one was, and it needed to remain there.

She felt the white one burn her slightly, since it was a pure stone of light. It contained a spirit that needed to be destroyed in order for it to work. She had captured it herself when in Limbo, and let the other one flee. The dark stone was the _real _stone of the element of darkness.

No longer was it artificial.

She placed them back in her pocket, making sure that she would not lose such precious items such as these. They are so rare that only one of each exist.

"_Soon, I'll take my rightful place with you, master. Dialia will be finished, and your dark world shall reign as you wished._" Zelda whispered, almost praying to her master.

Silence. She was glad that was what she heard.

* * *

"HYA!" Thundera shouted her next battle cry as she swung her sword in a large arch in front of her. Victoria backflipped to dodge, but Thundera already prepared for that.

"Try to dodge THIS!" Thundera shouted as she preformed her very own and carefully planned out Jump Strike. As she saw it was going to be a hit Victoria wouldn't dodge, she instead hit Victoria's jumping leg with the hilt, just like before.

"AH! OW!" Victoria shouted. Rather than the hilt hitting her _leg, _the attack instead hit her delicate _foot_. She jumped around the room, foot in hand and howling in pain.

"...Umm..." Thundera felt sorry for Victoria, but at the same time had never seen anything so funny. She willed herself will all of her might not to smile or even say anything.

"...Ow." Victoria finally said, _gently_ putting her foot back down. She wouldn't care if her leg was stabbed, good arm was stabbed, or even if she was stabbed anywhere else. As long as it was not her _foot_, she was fine.

"I didn't know your foot was sensitive..." Thundera said. She quickly examined Victoria's foot, wondering why it was so delicate and sensitive.

"Long story." Victoria said. She once more raised her sword and shield, smirking as she did. "You've really improved, Thundera. I'm impressed and proud of you."

"Thank you, Miss Victoria. I try to work the same way you do." Thundera said. Victoria smiled, happy that Thundera had the nimbleness to actually fight like this.

Then, an idea popped into her head.

"Thundera, how about we try archery?" Victoria asked. Thundera paused, but then nodded as she put away the sword. She still held her shield.

"Umm... How do I put the shield on my back?" Thundera asked.

Victoria helped her, placing it on a leather strap she put diagonally across Thundera's chest and back. She even picked up a sword that best suited her fighting style, a long and very sharp sword, and put it on her back with it's sheathe.

She then grabbed a bow and gave it to Thundera. "I want to see if your aim is as good as mine." Victoria said. She put up a few targets, and she picked up her own bow.

Loading the bow with an arrow, she examined the surroundings of the targets. Nothing that could interfere, so she pulled it back slowly. She then quickly fired the bow, hitting dead center at one target. Bulls eye to the T.

Thundera's jaw dropped. It was such a perfect shot, how could she duplicate that? Nevertheless, she tried. She loaded her arrow, pulled back but stopped.

She saw something behind the target.

It was odd, but it seemed like another thing she could shoot. She pulled it back further, hoping the targets were not made of wood. She shot the arrow, and luck seemed to be on her side.

Dead center.

Victoria nodded, very impressed. However, she noticed that the arrow seemed... shorter. It broke through the target.

"Something was behind it, and I planned to kill two birds with one arrow." Thundera explained. Victoria nodded, looking behind the target.

A rat.

"Shot a rat." Victoria said. Thundera smiled, glad she was right. She looked at the rat, and it looked as though it was going to die anyway.

"Shot it in the head, I guess." Thundera spoke. She put away her bow and arrows, surprised that she actually made such a good shot.

"Like I said, you fight like I used to." Victoria said. Thundera smiled, hugging Victoria like a child would to a mother.

Of course, since that is how she saw Victoria.

"Thanks, Miss Victoria." Thundera said, getting a hug back from the violet clad woman.

"You're welcome, Thundera. Anything else you may need training with, you can come and ask me or Vio. But for now, I say we eat something, don't you agree?" Victoria said, petting Thundera's black hair.

**Grumble...**

Thundera blushed red with embarrassment, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head. Victoria chuckled, and they both walked to the great hall where they were to eat their dinner, and Thundera's favorite dessert; that huge chocolate cake.

* * *

Soon, nightfall came. The sun set completely, letting it's rays of comforting and radiant light fade to let the moon show. The white light of the moon fell upon the Air kingdom, showing off its true beauty.

Zelda had a bittersweet feeling for the look the moon gave the kingdom.

But that wouldn't matter, since the moon was soon going to be a gateway, rather than a seal. She looked to the castle, where her shadowy form flew over to.

'_Now, the kingdom- no, the world will be ours._' Zelda thought as she made her way to the castle.

'_And Thundera is the key to it all._'

* * *

Thundera looked around her room in the darkness, the moon being her only source of light. She pondered over how her element would be useful, now that she knew how to control it. She also wondered if she was truly the goddess of legend.

Something glinting in the moonlight caught her eye.

She got up from the bed, in her new and now favorite yellow pj's. She walked over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a shiny, yellow book. She looked at the cover.

"_The Legend of the Hero._"_  
_

She wondered what it was all about, so she opened it up on her bed and began reading, whispering so no one could possibly hear.

"_Long ago, there was a kingdom of light dubbed Hyrule. The kingdom was given its power due to a sacred relic known to all as the Triforce. When the triforce was whole, the one who touched it could grant their wish, good or bad. A war began to break out, one man receiving a part of the Triforce; The Triforce of Power. The Triforce was then split into two other parts, Wisdom and Courage, and given to two others. Wisdom was given to the ruler of the kingdom, Princess Zelda. Courage was to be given to the hero that would stop the chaos that the man with the Triforce of Power was to create._

_Many years had passed, and hero after hero had risen from the most unexpected of places. All of which were named Link. The people of Hyrule called him the "Hero of Time" due to his reputation of reincarnation or even time travel itself. Hyrule is very grateful for the heroes that had risen with much courage to fight monsters and the beast who had the Triforce of Power, named Ganon. Hyrule, since the last hero, had fallen into peace until the next hero is needed."_

Thundera closed the book. She had heard the story before... But she didn't know where. She placed it back on the shelf, making sure it was in the same place as before. She climbed back into the bed, ready to get some sleep.

A shadow lurked in the darkness of her room.

"_Not even the hero Link will save you this time, little goddess._"

* * *

**Chapters are being pumped out like crazy! Holy moly! I'm happy about that though, since that is what I wanted to do. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Since now things are gonna get heated. And not even Rosie's fire orbitars will beat it. Ta ta for now!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	11. Chapter 10: His Return

**Hello once again, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am writing again! Yay! My time zone difference is making me want to write more and more, so that's one thing. Anyway, I'll just start this chapter, since I know most of you want to know what's gonna happen.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: His Return_

* * *

"Thundera, time to get dressed." Victoria whispered, softly shaking Thundera.

A groan from Thundera, but no movement.

"Thundera. Get up." Victoria ordered. She shook her a little harder.

"Just a few more minutes..." Thundera muttered, slurring her words.

"Ugh." Victoria groaned. She uncovered the girl, watching her shiver. "Come on, breakfast won't wait for you."

"Fine. I'm up." Thundera muttered, almost angry. Victoria noticed the change of tone, and paused.

"Come on, you need to-" Victoria was cut off.

"I know what I'm doing, I don't need help." Thundera said, her tone much more serious and not as childlike anymore. Victoria made note of this, wondering what had changed overnight.

"Are you okay?" Victoria asked. All she got was a nod from Thundera.

Her eyes.

'_Why were they tainted... Black?_' Victoria wondered. Then, it hit her. '..._Oh no..._'

"Thundera," Victoria started, grabbing Thundera's arm. "I think we should train a little bit before we eat, is that okay with you?" Victoria asked calmly.

"...Okay." Thundera answered. She started to put on the tunic, and grabbed her new sword and shield.

Victoria heard footsteps down the hall, and she turned her head to the noise.

"Hi again." Grace said.

"W-What are you girls doing here?" Victoria asked, gasping.

"Well, we all decided that we should help Thundera train for battles. Y'know, with different types of opponents!" Brittany said. Then, the door opened to reveal Thundera once again.

"Hey, you have a sword and shield now!" Rosie said, gasping. She examined the shield more than the sword, recognizing it's design. "The Hylian shield, too!"

"The strongest shield in the world!" Brittany said, also taking a gander at it's amazing look.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Anyway, I need to start training, so I kinda need some space." Thundera spoke, crossing her arms and seeming annoyed. The girls paused, then backed away from Thundera. "Thank you."

Victoria, unfortunately, confirmed her suspicions. She was frightened and scared for the child. She bit her lip.

Thundera twirled her sword around. "I guess I can train with any of you guys." She spoke, her voice sounding bitter.

"I'll go first." Brittany said, pulling out her elemental sword. "We can use elements on the battlefield."

"Fine by me." Thundera said with a smirk.

* * *

Victoria, Rosie, and Grace closely watched the battlefield from the seats surrounding it. Victoria was biting her lip, hoping that she was wrong. Rosie was eager to watch, and so was Grace.

"Lets go?" Brittany asked. Thundera smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Lets go. You first." Thundera said, her darkened yellow eyes flickering. She was reading Brittany's battle style.

Brittany made the first move. With a loud battle cry, she sent a huge wave of water Thundera's way.

Thundera raised her hand, and snapped her fingers. A _huge_ bolt of lightning broke the wave into steam and droplets of water. Brittany's jaw dropped to the floor. Thundera then prepared her well planned out attack.

With a blink of an eye, Thundera wasn't where she stood.

Instead, she was behind Brittany, and she was holding her sword with blade backwards.

Brittany found herself stabbed in the arm.

"GAH!" Brittany said, grabbing her good arm. Soon, she felt a foot on the back of her head push her down on the ground.

"You give up?" Thundera asked.

"What the HELL?-!" Brittany yelled, trying to push herself up. When Thundera felt it, she kicked Brittany in the back of her head.

"Thundera, cease the attack! You've already won!" Victoria shouted, getting up out of her seat. However, she felt an intense pain in her head once more.

Thundera was making sure that was happening.

"What the..." Grace whispered. Rosie summoned her orbitars and fired as a test shot towards Thundera.

Thundera commanded the fire shot at her, and directed it back at Rosie with twice the power. Rosie shrieked as she got hit, but not burned.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Grace said, preparing her own attack with vines. But before anything could happen, she felt herself be pushed back by a dark vine. She yelped in pain as she was thrown back.

"What the hell?" Green, Red, Blue, and Vio came running out, saying the same thing in unison. A dark field was growing on the battlefield, and they unsheathed their swords.

"_HAHAHA!_" A dreadfully familiar voice laughed evilly in the center of the darkened chaos. Zelda appeared from all the madness, but it still was not disintegrating in the slightest.

"ZELDA!" Everyone yelled, unsheathing all their weapons. Brittany was last, since she had to be helped up by Blue.

"_Yes. It's me. I'm guessing that none of you know what's up with Thundera, I'm guessing?_" Zelda asked, giggling sinesterly. She smiled fiendishly, taking out two stones from her pocket.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked, rubbing her still aching head. She knew what the dark stone was, the elemental stone of darkness, but the second was unknown to her...

"_The white stone is the same spirit that trapped me in that damned Limbo. Your prescious Samantha, or, in other words, Dialia._" Zelda answered. Victoria's eyes widened, and she prepared an attack. However, she felt Thundera hold her arm back with dark psychic power.

"_Heehee! Looks like you can't do much of anything without injuring your little Thundera, Victoria!_" Zelda said, giggling evilly. She then snapped her fingers, pointing at Victoria.

Dark Lightning crashed on her with unbelievable power.

Victoria screamed, feeling the full force of her own weakness; Her own creation. She panted for breath, feeling extremely weak. Thundera let go of her, feeling something break into her mind to rid herself of the dark power.

Zelda felt this. She diverted her attention to Thundera. She could see her breaking through the Darkeon Stone's barrier. It didn't matter, anyway.

Nocterno's return was certain.

"_Isma fordano lor catrana!_" Zelda yelled her spell out, throwing her hands upwards. The white stone shattered, and the black oen shone with dark magic. Thundera was screaming with intense pain due to the Darkeon Stone reacting to the other stones.

The dark magic behind Zelda grew, and grew.

Until it broke away suddenly.

The dark magic left a form. It looked hylian, but not quite. The hair was a pitch black, and the eyes were a perfect blood red. His fangs stuck out of his closed mouth, and bat-like wings sprouted from his back. His skin was a gray, and the clothing was all black.

"**Finally, I am out of that accursed seal Dialia placed on me.**" Nocterno said, his voice dark and booming. Thundera was on the floor before him, clutching her aching head. It no longer hurt badly, but it still hurt her.

"_Master, I am glad you've arrived back to claim your rightful place._" Zelda spoke, bowing to him. Nocterno looked at her, almost disgusted.

"**You got me out of the seal, didn't you?**" Nocterno asked. Zelda nodded, standing back up. Nocterno frowned, disappointed. "**You should have brought me out sooner, you useless shadow pest. I'm glad I was not the one to create such a pitiful being as you.**"**  
**

Zelda gasped, hurt by her master's words. But she had no time to retort, as his attention was turned to the small goddess before him. He smirked with evil glee, but then was stopped by a voice from the seats above.

"Don't even think about touching her, Nocterno!" Victoria shouted, jumping off of the steps. She got her elemental weapon ready for use, and aimed at Nocterno.

Nocterno laughed with evil glee. "**You think that puny Palm of Skies will stop me? Much less destroy me? Ha! You pitiful goddesses and your sorry feeling of _hope_. There is no hope of you** **winning this battle**." He spoke, making Victoria more and more angry.

Suddenly, a huge dark gust of wind hit her like a freight train. She gasped as she was flung back by what she thought was her own element.

Zelda had her arm extended, smiling in evil glee as the dark winds blew forcefully on Victoria. Victoria extended her own arm, ordering her element forward. It was a battle of dark winds versus light winds, but only one person had the limit in their power.

Thundera watched as she saw Victoria strain to increase her limit of power, but it simply could not be passed. Thundera wanted to help, but she was too weak to do anything. The others just watched in fear as Victoria began losing her power.

"_Pathetic. I think you've reached your limit a long time ago, Victoria. Prepare to- GAAAAH!_" Zelda shouted in pain, the dark winds stopping. Victoria put her arm down, panting for breath and regaining her strength. Vio ran over to her, helping her weak form up.

"**I said you have proven useless to me, you pathetic shadow. I don't want them dead on your terms. Only on my own.**" Nocterno said as he lifted Zelda high into the air with dark psychic powers. Zelda was screaming in sheer pain, and she couldn't take it anymore. Then...

She disappeared into thin air.

The group of nine shuddered as the shrieking stopped, horrified at what they were seeing. Nocterno then smiled evilly.

"**Now that she's gone...**" Nocterno said, extending his arm towards the others, "**...I'll be taking the rest of you, as well.**"

"Over our dead bodies!" Green, Red, Blue, and Vio shouted, holding their swords and shields close. However, they knew they had made a very bad mistake.

"**Out of my way, you so-called heroes.**" Nocterno said as he threw them away from one another. They shouted as the dark psychic magic threw them backwards, Blue and Vio hitting the walls behind them.

Nocterno laughed evilly, commanding the dark psychic power to pick up the four goddesses before him. "**Now it is time to serve your purpose to my plans, Goddesses of Elements.**" He then turned away from them, extending both hands forward.**  
**

A ball of dark magic shot out from his hands, creating a huge portal to the dark world. He saw the lain form of Thundera before him, and stared.

"**...Goddess of Thunder... Not Dialia, but a key to the dark world's reopening...**" Nocterno said. He smirked as he dragged her by the arm. She was too weak to fight back, and she saw the worried faces of the other girls...

Then she saw darkness.

* * *

**Just so you all know, that spell Zelda did was gibberish. If I said something bad in another language, sorry about that. I didn't mean to. It's supposed to sound like Latin. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Took me forever to make it, so yeah. I bid you all adieu for a while.**

**~V-Fanfics**


	12. Chapter 11: The Legend Awakened

**Hello again, readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back to give you more Forgotten Element! Four chapters in two days?-! Maybe five if I get this one in on time?-! Impossible! Except if I have pre-written this somewhere else... Which I have not for this whole fan fiction. Yep. That's partially a reason. Just to clarify. Anyway, with numb and freezing hands from this harsh weather, chapter 11!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 11: The Legend Awakened_

* * *

That awful silence returned. The boys stood, horrified. What was worse? The fact that their lovers _and_ Thundera was just taken into an unknown world, or that what Nocterno said was actually true.

...They _were_ so-called heroes. They couldn't save the person or people closest to them.

Green bowed his head in guilt. He couldn't believe that he just let that happen. He heard Blue shout and punch the wall, cracking the wall into pebbles. Red shouted out for Rosie and Thundera, but Vio stayed silent.

He, too, was overridden with guilt and sadness.

The shadows under his hair covered his eyes, and he knew it was mostly his fault. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Green, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but it isn't going to work this time." Vio said, shrugging off the hand on his shoulder.

"_Who said I was Green? Do I look like him? ...Oh wait._"

Vio's ears perked up. He... Knew that voice. He gasped as he looked behind him.

Shadow.

"S-Shadow?-!" Vio gasped. This called attention to all the other boys. Shadow smirked, his misty form solidifying.

"_That's my name, don't wear it out, ol' buddy._" Shadow said. He didn't age a bit, but his eyes widened at how tall Vio came to be. "_Damn, man. How long has it been since our last battle together?_"

"Seven years." Vio answered. Shadow's cheery expression saddened slightly.

"_Seven... Years?_" Shadow repeated, sadly surprised. "_...Goddesses... I'm sorry I took so long. That damn shadow girl took Samantha in some sort of stone before I lost all of my power to defend myself against her. It looked agonizing. Good thing she's released and fine now, though._"

Vio tried to process all of this. Zelda captured Samantha in that stone? And now she was okay? But where was she now?

"_If you wanna know where she is, she followed the other girls into the Dark World._" Shadow said. The boys looked at one another. The girls had never been in the Dark World, and neither had they.

But Shadow did.

"Do you know of a way in?" Vio asked Shadow. Shadow nodded, and he threw his hands before him. It summoned a small pearl.

"Is that a moon pearl? Like the one the Yellow Maiden gave us back in the Blue Maiden's town?" Red asked. Shadow shook his head.

"_Sort of. But not a moon pearl. It's a sun pearl. It does the same thing, but only in the sunlight. Difference is minor, including it's white color_." Shadow answered.

"...Will you come with us to the Dark World?" Green asked. Shadow nodded, taking out his white sword.

"_Duh. I wanna get my revenge on that stupid shadow girl Zelda. Make sure that she stays dead, like we should have done._" Shadow said, smirking. His silver eyes glinted in the sunlight.

Vio nodded. Then, they all grabbed the sun pearl, including Shadow. They all raised the pearl into the light, and it shone with a brilliant light.

They were soon transported into the Dark World.

* * *

'_Ugh... Where am I?_' Thundera thought. All she could remember was that she was being dragged into a portal of some sort by Nocterno... then... She can't remember anything after that. She looked around her room.

A prison-like surrounding.

Bars.

Chains.

Dirt floor.

'_...Well crap. I'm stuck._' Thundera thought bitterly. She took a whiff of the smell of rotting flesh, and felt like she could puke. Even her face turned green.

"Ya don't like it 'ere, do ya?" A voice asked. It sounded gruff and manly, but also belonging to an inferior minded... thing.

Thundera looked around for the owner of the voice. When she found it, she saw a moblin with a spear.

'_A talking moblin. That's something you don't see everyday._" Thundera thought. She shook her head in response to it's question.

"Well, sorry 'bout 'dat. I can't do nothin' 'bout the smells nor 'dem chains. It be against 'da rules, ya know?" The moblin said. It sat down on a stool, still looking at Thundera. "Ya know, I can talk to you for a while, though. I don't tink that would be a probl'm."

'_Perfect. Keep talking, you stupid animal... thing... whatever moblins are._' Thundera thought to herself. "Thank you. Do you know why I'm stuck in here?"

"Yes, I do. You're gonna be a nesse... Impar... Umm... _needed_ element to open 'da door to the light world invasion. I guess." The moblin answered. He twirled his spear, but dropped it halfway. As he bent over to pick it up, Thundera saw something glinting.

Keys.

'_Even better. How stupid is this moblin, really?_' Thundera thought again. "How'd you learn to speak?"

"Umm... Master." The moblin answered. He sat back up, looking straight at Thundera. Not even threateningly, just... staring.

It creeped Thundera out.

But she needed this chance anyway.

She remained silent, looking at the moblin's small, yellow eyes. They were darker than her brilliant yellow eyes...

Once again, she felt pulled in. Instead of seeing memories... She saw a place where she could put her hands, legs, and head in.

'_I'm... Able to control his mind? Awesome!_' Thundera thought to herself, hearing the thoughts aloud. She placed her hands in, and she saw a screen in front of her.

It was the moblins's eyesight.

She could see herself, and her eyes were flickering with lights. She could hear the moblin shuffle in his seat uncomfortably, and she giggled. She moved her hand, and the moblin's hand shot up.

"Wha? Who's? Where?" The moblin stood up, looking everywhere _but_ his mysteriously floating arm.

'_What a moron._' Thundera thought to herself. She moved the arm down to where she could see the keys. She grabbed then and threw them into the cell. She then removed her arms from the mind control area and pulled herself out.

She blinked a few times, and she saw the keys in her open palm. She concentrated her power on one arm, and snapped her fingers.

The moblin was shocked to death.

"Sorry, but you were too stupid." Thundera said. She unlocked her cell and opened the door, running out of the prison area.

However, she didn't have much time to escape.

The alarms around the area went off. She could hear the clangs of darknuts approaching. She began to panic, but...

She heard someone call out to her.

She turned around, but saw nothing. However, she couldn't go the opposite way, so she followed where the voice was calling.

"_This way..._" The voice whispered. It was female, but almost robotic. Thundera obeyed its command, running as fast as she could past the hallways.

Soon, she saw a door with an ancient writing on it.

"_Do not enter, for your life is at risk._" It read.

"_In there. You shall not be harmed..._" The voice said. Thundera hesitated, but opened the door anyway. She lifted it open, letting it slide up. When she entered the room, the door shut her in.

All she could see was a sword.

The hilt was a brilliant blue, and it was embedded in stone that look like it was cut perfectly. A triforce was engraved into the stone, and into part of the blade as well. She knew what sword this was, since she's read it in legends before. She had no idea how she remembered it, but she did...

...The Legendary Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword.

"_Draw the blade, and let the legends continue..._" The voice said. Thundera walked up slowly and silently to the ancient blade, walking behind it. She put her hands around the handle, feeling it's perfect fit. She drew the blade, and pointed it to the skies above.

Lightning struck the blade, giving it power once again.

She stared at the silver colored metal of the blade, seeing it's brilliant shine. It was ready to be used once again. Pure, light magic filled the blade.

Soon, a light shot out from the sword, landing on the ground.

It spread into a single, floating figure. It was completely blue, even it's eyes and what Thundera thought was her hair. A single, blue gem in the shape of a diamond was located it it's center, having a blue drape and purple drape flow on each side; blue on the left, and purple on the right, as Thundera saw it. It looked like a humanoid spirit.

"_Hello, Mistress Thundera. I am Fi. I served the first hero who had drawn this sword, Master Link was his name. I was put to rest until I was needed once again._" Fi said. Thundera blinked, surprised and confused.

"_Like now, a great evil threatened the world itself. Before the world was made of five kingdoms, it was but one small island in the skies. That was the time that Master Link had appeared, taking me as his faithful servant to save the goddess Hylia reborn and destroy Demise, Nocterno's son._" Fi explained. Thundera blinked again, now only surprised.

"So... You served the first hero of Time?" Thundera asked. Fi nodded.

"_Yes, however he was only known as the Hero of Skies._" Fi said. "_Now, I am here to serve you._" She bowed.

"You don't have to bow to me." Thundera said quickly, letting Fi rise again. "...So... Does this mean...?"

"_Yes. It means that you are the next heroine of Time._" Fi answered. Thundera stood, shocked.

'_I'm the hero- Erm, _heroine_ of Time. I'm the next legend, and I need to save the others. I know what I was destined to do, knowledge of my past or no knowledge. I know what I must do. Question is... Do I have the courage?_' Thundera questioned herself. Soon, she saw a golden light glinting, and she moved her line of sight to her hand.

The Triforce of Courage.

"_Heroine of time, I am at your service. I shall give you advice for anything you may need._" Fi said. Thundera nodded, sheathing her new sword. It felt perfect for her. She wondered if it felt this great to wield a sword and shield such as this.

"I am the newest heroine. I can't ponder about whether I have the courage to do something or not. As a new heroine..." Thundera took in a deep breath, speaking not from her thoughts, but from her heart, where the true courage lay...

"I need to do what is right."

* * *

**PHEW! 3 chapters instead of 2! Wow, I'm on a roll! Except that won't be for very long since I do have to go for a few days. Christmas stuff. Anyway, I really hope you liked the new chapters, and I hope that you have a merry Christmas and that you get everything you asked for! Ta ta for a while!**

**~V-Fanfics**

**P.S. A new poll has been added, and will be explained on my profile!**


	13. Chapter 12: Reveal

**Hello readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am back for one day! Oh no! And there is an EXTREMELY slim chance that I'll be getting a chapter in this time. HOWEVER! If I work hard enough, I might be able to! LETS GO!**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Reveal_

* * *

Darkness. Metal. The sound of chains moving around. That was the only thing Grace, Brittany, Rosie, and Victoria could hear. They just stared at one another, hoping that one of them could find a way out of the cell they were shoved into.

"I can't believe that Zelda's back. Well, she kinda... Died... I guess." Grace spoke softly, not wanting to alarm the sleeping soldier guarding their cell.

"I'm glad that stupid shadow pest is gone. She deserved what she got!" Brittany hissed quite loudly, almost waking the guard. Thankfully, he did not hear her.

"Yeah. She deserved that." Rosie whispered, dragging the heavy chain around her so she could rub her arm. It was injured when she was thrown in.

The others looked to the only one who hadn't spoken. Victoria's hair made a dark shadow over her eyes, so no one could look her directly in those lavender eyes she had.

"I'm sorry, Victoria." Grace said. "I should've helped Thundera..."

"... It was not your fault. Only my own." Victoria muttered, feeling guilt wash over her like a waterfall.

"Victoria, we-" Grace was cut off by a certain shadow girl.

"_Let go of me, you one eyed morons_!" Zelda yelled as she struggled against the grip of a cyclops. The cyclops just opened the cell door and threw Zelda in, not giving a care.

"_GAH! You get back here, idiots_!" Zelda screamed. She grabbed onto the bars of the cell and attempted to shake them. Then, chains were formed from the pure darkness of the room and wrapped around Zelda's wrists and neck.

Just like the rest of them.

"Zelda? I thought you were dead!" Grace exclaimed, knowing that the guard had awakened due to Zelda's screaming.

"_Tch. That was teleportation, not a death sentence. But of course you wouldn't know the difference_." Zelda said, angering Grace by the second. Zelda smirked, then looked towards the next one who spoke.

"Well, you should've died. You caused so much crap to happen to us and you know it!" Brittany chimed in. Zelda did not respond, only looking away from the blue garbed girl.

"Yeah, Zelda. We never did anything to you for you to attack us like this..." Rosie continued. Zelda then looked to the girl in violet.

"_You gonna say something? Or are you just gonna mope around about something that you had no power over_?" Zelda spoke, trying to strike a chord.

No response.

"_You gone mute or something, Vicky_?" Zelda continued. And once again...

No response.

"_I'll take that as a yes_." Zelda said. Then, she turned to the rest of the girls.

But then Victoria spoke.

"You're from here, are you not?" Victoria asked, her voice no louder than a mutter.

"What? Of course I'm from the Dark World!" Zelda responded, surprised that Victoria would ask such an obvious-

"Not the Dark World. You know what I speak of." Victoria said, narrowing her eyes.

Zelda paused. Then, her eyes went wide. How... Did she know? Zelda then slowly nodded, confirming Victoria's suspicions.

"I thought so." Victoria said. She laid back slightly, letting the chains fall slowly. "Lorule's the name, correct?"

Zelda nodded.

"Hold on, there's _another _Hyrule?-!" Brittany asked, gasping. Grace and Rosie exchanged surprised looks, then looked back to Victoria.

"I thought so as well." Victoria said again. She then closed her eyes in thought. "Lorule, not only the opposite of Hyrule, but of the world we live in." This made the other girls gasp in wonder.

"And I happen to know the whole tale."

Victoria opened her eyes, and looked around for the owner of the voice that had spoken. She then laid her wide, lavender eyes upon a familiar figure of misty whiteness.

Samantha.

"S-Samantha!" Victoria gasped. Samantha nodded, her ever so familiar smirk present. However, the smirk turned into a look of sheer disappointment as she laid eyes upon the shadow girl.

"... Nice to see you're still alive." Zelda muttered. Samantha did not pay anymore attention to her...

... As she told the saddening tale of Lorule.

* * *

_Long ago, during the creation of the world, after the Giving of Fire, the goddesses knew not what to do. They had watched the world grow, civilizations rise, and countries form._

_Soon, the rise of the god of darkness was upon them._

_The goddesses knew, but they were not ready. They needed to protect the world somehow, and create a place where the god of darkness would remain. _

_The thunder goddess set to work._

_With her power, she created a mirror of the world that was created. She dubbed the light kingdom Lorule, and it was the kingdom of darkness. However, adding that opposing characteristic created a completely new world opposite of the light world._

_As the new kingdoms came by, they began to crumble instantly at the hands of this world's Fire Goddess. The kingdom of darkness, Lorule, crumbled. And the opposite thunder goddess sought revenge on the light world, making unjust decisions and destroying the balance._

* * *

Silence once more filled the room. No one dared to speak. However, Samantha took a breath and continued.

"This..." Samantha started, "Is the Earth Kingdom's Princess, Genevieve." She showed the image of a blonde haired, tattered, ragged girl. She looked absolutely horrible, and her hair was dishevled. Her saddened jade eyes shone in the darkness of the room. "She lacked in leadership. Her kingdom fell first."

Grace shuddered. She could not believe the sight she was seeing right now, a disheveled mess.

"This is the Water Kingdom's Princess, Bethany." Samantha continued. She showed the next image: a girl with short, light blonde hair. Her eyes showed fear, and she did not look presentable in the slightest. "She had no sense of good power or strength, so her kingdom fell soon afterward."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at Bethany's picture. She did not see herself anywhere... She saw more...

Rosie...

"And this... Umm..." Samantha faltered, but continued anyway, "...Is Rebecca, the princess of the Fire Kingdom." She brought up the image of a long haired girl with red spots along her hair. Blood red. Her red eyes shone deviously, and she had fang-like teeth. "She defeated the two other kingdoms you just saw, but hers fell to a heroine's hand." The image smirked upon the others, sending chills down their backs.

Especially Rosie.

"This princess is the only one that has fallen herself, but her kingdom is still around." Samantha said, bringing up another image. It was a girl with honey-blonde hair, short and in a side ponytail. Her eyes were a dark purple, and they were as big as Rosie's. She smiled brightly, her innocence shining greatly. "Princess Vanessa of the Air Kingdom. She fell to Rebecca's hand, but the thunder goddess of this realm avenged her."

Samantha turned her silver eyes to Zelda, who did not speak. Her head was to the ground, and a single tear dropped to the dirt below. Her darkened hair had suddenly become brighter, until it was lighter than Victoria's hair. She slowly raised her head, and her eyes were a yellow as well.

Just like Thundera's.

Grace's eyes went wide. Rosie gasped. Brittany disproved all of her previous theories about Zelda being the ruler of the dark kingdom. And Victoria...

... Just stared.

She hadn't noticed it before, but Zelda and Thundera looked really similar. Only the hair color was different, and their personalities conflicted greatly. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"_Yes, I am the Thunder goddess of this realm. The so-called heroine that saved everyone from Rebecca's grasp. I couldn't help the one person I cared for, and that turned me into what I am now..." _Zelda spoke, her voice now saddened an solemn. "_I just wanted a better place to live in, but I was only seen as something called a 'shadow being.' I didn't know what was wrong with being from my world, and I had and still have a serious lack of judgement..._"

"...Zelda... I... Didn't know you well enough... I..." Grace began, but Zelda held up a hand to silence the girl.

"_I understand. I shouldn't have made you all suffer, as you put it._" Zelda said. This raised a question in Victoria's head.

"'As you put it'? What do you mean by that?" Victoria asked.

"_...The attack the Hyrule guards did way back. They killed Vio, remember? And they took Samantha and Shadow. Funny thing is, it wasn't under my orders. I wanted to spare your kingdom, but they didn't listen to me._" Zelda explained. Victoria's eyes widened. She was to be spared? Was this due to her relationship to Vanessa?

"What about us?-!" Brittany asked.

"_I had a distinct hate for you three. You all lived in paradise, and I was stuck in a world at war_." Zelda answered, keeping her voice low. "_Now, I don't hate you. I've seen what is inside you, and misjudged you greatly." _Zelda said, her voice cracking. It sounded as if she was about to cry, and she did.

"...I'm so sorry about what happened to you Zelda..." Rosie said. "I didn't know the me from this world was such... a _monster_."

Zelda shook her head. "_She was the opposite of you. Unkind, cruel, merciless. She knew not how to treat her people_." Zelda wiped her cheeks from tears, now hating herself for making the others feel bad.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of chains scraping across the floor, and a hand on her shoulder.

"Zelda, there is no need to worry about them. They will not get to you as long as we're here." Victoria said. Zelda's eyes widened as she turned to Victoria.

"_But... I..._" Zelda started, but was cut off by Victoria's calming and soothing voice once again.

"But nothing. I... Forgive you for anything you did to us." Victoria said. The other girls nodded in agreement, even Samantha. Zelda could hardly keep it in any longer.

She began to sob uncontrollably.

"_Y-You are all s-so k-kind to me! I-I did so m-m-much to you! W-Why are you f-forgiving me?-!_" Zelda said in between sobs, shuddering with each cry. The other girls exchanged looks, but eventually huddled around the crying shadow be- Erm, dark thunder goddess. None of them knew it, but this would be the start of a battle they will never forget.

* * *

**FINALLY! A COMPUTER! OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY, I WAS JUST BEING DRAGGED EVERYWHERE! Also, I have a poll posted on my profile, feel free to check it out!**

**~V-Fanfics**


	14. Chapter 13: Into Lorule

**Hello! I am back, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am extremely sorry for the long delay in the story. I was just everywhere with no wifi whatsoever! Of course, because my family wanted me to! I hate it! Anyway, putting my anger aside, lets go into the chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Into Lorule_

* * *

The sound of boots landing on the stone floors echoed through the hallways. It was dark, barely any light from the barred windows. There were barred cells with skeletons or dead corpses laying inside of them.

This looked like hell taken to the next level.

"W-What is this place?-!" Red asked, whimpering.

"This looks like the Dark World." Vio said. He walked forward slightly, hearing the echoes of his boots across the hall.

"Well damn. I didn't think this place would look so... creepy." Blue said, looking around with a sour expression.

"Well, it could be worse. Guards could find us and chase us down like rabid dogs." Green said.

"Green, you just jinxed it." Shadow said. He got attention from the other four as he was pointing to the other side of the hallway.

Moblins. Stalfos. Darknuts. Everywhere.

"Crap." Green muttered under his breath.

"On three. One..." Vio started.

"Oh screw it, Vio, just RUN!" Blue shouted, running away at full speed. Vio facepalmed. but joined him in the escape. Red began to catch up, leaving Shadow and Green last. The moblins and stalfos chased them, but the Darknuts were soon left to search for a shortcut.

"Vio, get your bow and kill them already! We can't run forever!" Green shouted, panting for breath.

Vio nodded in response, getting out his bow and docking his arrow. He let the others pass him, taking aim for six stalfos and moblins standing so foolishly in line.

**Thwack!**

The arrow shot through all of their heads, rendering them dead. Vio smirked as he continued to run down the halls of the prison.

"Blue, do you have your hammer?" Red asked.

"Of course, Red! Better question is, when do I NOT have it?" Blue joked. He pulled out his trusty hammer, getting ready to crack some stalfos skulls.

Three of them were before him.

"DIE!" Blue shouted as he swung his hammer around him. The stalfos were instantly hit, and turned to dust. Blue smiled fiendishly as he continued his running down the halls.

"Red, we need some light, there's a wall here!" Vio said, feeling the wall in front of him.

"Got it!" Red responded, using his new elemental power to create a burning flame at the tip of his pointer. He found that there was a fork in the hallways.

"Which way?" Shadow asked. Then, he heard the clanking of Darknuts, and he instantly made his decision.

"Left! Go left, hurry!" Shadow said, urging the others ahead. He turned around to face the darknuts...

But they weren't normal.

They were transformed with pure, dark energy. That energy only came from one source: The Element of Darkness.

It wasn't the Dark World they were in...

It was _Lorule_.

"Keep going guys, I'm catching up!" Shadow said as he ran quickly to the others. He eventually caught up with them...

And what they saw before them horrified them.

A wall.

"A dead end?-!" Red exclaimed, feeling the wall for any switches.

"No way out!" Vio yelled, pulling out his sword.

"Guess we'll have to fight it out." Blue said.

"But how?" Green asked. "I don't think our swords will be enough for the darknuts!"

"They won't. Only one sword will work, and I don't think it's even in our grasp." Shadow said. His face paled as he heard the darknuts approaching. "We're doomed."

The boys huddled together, shields up and swords risen. Shadow prepared some defensive magic in case it would be needed. They braced themselves for the incoming impact. The darknuts were getting closer and closer...

"_HYA!_"

A high pitched battle cry was heard throughout the halls. Clanks and clutters of metal were evident, and the clashing sounds of swords was as well. A figure jumped over the darknuts before the boys, and landed in front of them.

Thundera.

"Thundera?-!" The boys exclaimed in unison. Thundera smiled, hearing their confused tones.

"That's me!" Thundera said. She turned her attention back to the darknuts, emitting a battle cry as she sliced through their armor. The armor broke, and the darknuts fell- dead.

"B-But how did you?-!" Green began to question, but then he caught a glimpse of her sword.

The blue hilted and handled, dual edged blade. It shone brightly in the darkness around them, illuminating her yellow tunic. Her hand held the legendary mark of the Triforce of Courage, and she held her sword proudly in her hand. Right next to her new shield.

"The Master Sword." Shadow said. He knelt down to Thundera's eye level. "How did you get that?"

"I found it inside of a strange, sealed off room in the prison hallways. It said 'Do not enter if you value your life' or something like that." Thundera answered, shrugging.

"...But why is it in Lorule?" Shadow asked.

"Lorule? Uhh, Shadow? You okay, man?" Blue asked, putting a hand on Shadow's shoulder. He shrugged it off rolling his silver colored eyes.

"This isn't called The Dark World. It's a different kingdom, an opposite kingdom and world. This kingdom we're in is called Lorule." Shadow explained. The boys nodded in understanding, getting at what Shadow was saying.

"I see." Vio said. He walked ahead of Thundera, looking ahead of them. "I do believe we are all here for the same reason, yes?"

"Yeah, to save the girls... AGAIN..." Blue complained, putting his sword and shield behind him.

"Sure, but would you rather have Brittany with you than dead?" Green asked. Blue crossed his arms, looking away from his green comrade.

"And I'm sure Vio would like to see his fiance, correct?" Shadow asked, teasing Vio. Vio blushed in response, but nodded.

"Heehee! Yeah, I'm making sure that Victoria isn't dead also, ya know! Zelda's quite the mean one, so we need to make sure she doesn't get near her either!" Thundera responded, giggling at Vio's blushing. Vio smiled, his red face disappearing.

"Anyway, lets head out, shall we?" Green asked. The others nodded in response, heading to the cell that-

"Vio?-!"

The voice was all too familiar. Victoria. Vio whirled around instantly.

The wall was just a trick.

Behind the "wall" was a large cell. Grace, Brittany, Rosie, Victoria, and Zelda were chained to the walls and floor. Samantha stood by them, giving them light to see.

"Grace!" Green shouted. He ran up to the bars and grabbed them, trying to get close to his lover.

"Blue, thank the gods you're alive!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Red! You're okay! Thundera, too!" Rosie shouted happily, jumping as high as she could.

"Vio, Thundera, everyone! You're safe!" Victoria exclaimed, crawling up to the bars and reaching out for Vio. Vio knelt down, taking her hand in his. '_Still soft as ever._' He thought.

"Victoria!" Thundera exclaimed, crawling to her. She was about to put away the blade, but Zelda exclaimed something before she could.

"T-The Master Sword!" Zelda shouted. Her yellow eyes were wide, and she began to crawl over to Thundera.

Thundera got up instantly, holding her blade to Zelda's face.

"Don't. Come. Near." Thundera said. Zelda's face fell, remembering what she had done to Thundera. Her head fell, her very light blonde locks falling to the dirt ground again.

"What are you doing in a cell?" Blue asked.

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to get everyone out of here and away from this world." Zelda said. She pointed to a lock on the cell's door. "Any of you have a key?"

Vio shook his head. Blue checked his pockets, but found nothing. Red's face fell, shaking his head. Green paused, thinking if he had passed a moblin with a key.

"I have one." Thundera said. She reached in her tunic pocket and pulled out the key she got from the talking moblin. She inserted the key, turning it and opening the door.

"Now, lets get those chains off." Red said, creating a blowtorch with his finger. He melted the chains that restricted the girls' movement, setting them free.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Vio exclaimed, hugging Victoria tightly.

"Me too, Vio." Victoria responded, hugging her fiance even tighter.

"Yeah yeah, us too. Now can we _please_ get going? This lovebird stuff's gotta wait 'till we're _safe_, ya know." Brittany commented, dusting her clothing.

"Now, can you _please_ explain to us why we should trust you?" Thundera said, glaring at Zelda. Her yellow eyes began flickering as she unwillingly entered Zelda's mind.

'_What the?-! I didn't even look her in the eyes!_' Thundera thought... However, before she could say anything more...

She saw everything.


	15. Chapter 14: Let the Battle Begin!

**Hello fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored! I'm back and writing chapters again! I'm so sorry for the huge delay, please forgive me! I've been freezing myself in snow on mountains. I slipped at least 3 times. Anyway, let us get started, shall we?**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Let the Battle Begin!_

* * *

_Once more, a very young girl traveled the halls of a dark violet castle. Her hair was very light blonde, and her eyes an electrifying yellow. She ran with her black and yellow wings open, as if she was trying to fly._

_"Come on, wings! Lemme fly!" The girl begged her wings. She flapped them a few times, and she was slowly lifted above the ground._

_"Oh! Vanessa! Vanessa! Lookie, I'm flying!" The young girl shouted, calling out for princess Vanessa. She continued to flap her wings and travel down the hallways of the dark castle._

_However, when no response came after a long time, she grew suspicious. _

_"Vanessa? Where are you?" The young girl asked. She landed on her feet, closing her wings, and ran off to the main room. She hoped that Vanessa was there, and that she was okay._

_'__**I hope nothing happens to her... I mean, we are at war with the Fire Kingdom... Again...**__' The young girl thinks to herself. She continued running, calling out Vanessa's name. When she finally reaches the main room..._

_"...V-Vanessa?-!"_

_Dead. Bloodied and dead. Lying on the floor, lifeless. Those once innocent, sweet, purple eyes of hers were now shut forever. That smile she always wore, terminated. And who was to blame?_

_Rebecca._

_"Tch, another one to fall below my wrath, eh?" Rebecca said, bringing her bloodied broadsword to her shoulder. "Or will you be different and join me?" She beckoned the girl with a finger, wanting the girl to join her._

_The girl looked upon Vanessa's lifeless body. Once was it full of life, and happiness, and ignorance, and blissfulness... But now it was just what was left in many of the prison cells of Lorule._

_A lifeless corpse of what used to be a great person._

_"Y-You think I'll join you?" The young girl said, approaching Vanessa's dead body. Her voice was threatening, and she held a hand behind her back._

_"Of course, if you want to live." Rebecca said, beckoning the girl once more. She smirked at the girl's behavior._

_"Then..." The girl faltered, gaining anger and changing it into lots of courage just to say one line, "... You're a fool."_

_Silence covered the room. The girl just stared at Rebecca, her yellow eyes flickering in anger. Rebecca's eyes were blazing red, almost burning holes in the child's head._

_But the child did not falter. Nor would she ever again._

_"THIS ENDS NOW!" The girl screamed, letting out a huge amount of electric power on Rebecca. Rebecca's eyes widened, and she was thrown back a few meters before she landed on solid ground._

_"GAH!" Rebecca shouted as she landed. She sat straight up, glaring at the child. She threw her broadsword to the side, controlling her own elemental power._

_She was too late to act._

_"THUNDEROUS TERMINATRA!" The girl shouted, letting out a beam of pure electricity. It hit Rebecca, but did nothing._

_"What was that supposed to do?" Rebecca asked, laughing._

_"Look up, demon." The girl said. Rebecca thought twice about attacking the girl, and did as she was told._

_She should not have looked._

_A ginormous bolt f pure, raw, power and electricity shot down at Rebecca, surrounding the woman in pure, deadly electricity. She screamed, begged, pleaded for it to end. She apologized, over and over, wanting the pain to end._

_But the girl didn't stop._

_Her eyes were tearing up, water covering her cheeks already. She just held her hand out, watching as the woman before her was screaming in complete pain and suffering. She couldn't watch, so she turned away in complete disgust._

_Suddenly, the screaming stopped._

_She lowered her hand, looking back onto the scene. She expected to find Rebecca, holding up an axe, ready to chop her head off and have her for dinner or something._

_Nothing. Just ashes remained._

_Ashes. Anything but ashes. The girl cried over the thought. What had she done? What had she become? No... It wasn't her fault, was it?_

_It was._

_She hated herself now. She lost the only person she was closest to, Vanessa never had a lover or a brother or a sister. She was always happy to be with her, she felt like a mother to the girl. And now, that was taken away from her. _

_Everything was taken from her._

_She began to sob, tears flowing from her face. She couldn't believe what she had done, she was a hero, not a killer. She got down on her knees, begging the goddesses to make them a new triforce, give them something to create peace and understanding in others' hearts._

_She got a sign._

_Soon, she began to feel as though she was pulled a very far distance. She screamed, holding on to herself and begging that the goddesses would not kill her. Instead, she landed in what looked like a sanctuary. Beside her, a pillar began to crack. She looked to the side, and saw that the crack was _emitting light_ from it. She gasped, and got closer as it grew, and grew,_

_Until she could fit in it. _

_"W-What is this?" The girl said, regaining her breath from all of her previous sobbing. She put her hand in, and she felt warmth. Warmth and happiness. She poked her head inside._

_A castle._

_She took her head out. She couldn't believe there was a whole other world on the other side. She entered the crack slowly, making sure that nothing was harmed._

_She was inside the light castle._

_Everything was white: The drapes, carpets, marble walls, and even the bridge had white wood. She looked behind her, and the crack began to disappear._

_Not that she wanted to go back, anyway._

_She turned to face the front, and began to walk forward to the entrance. There were two guards there, so she knew she couldn't get in, so she turned around. She began to walk away from the castle when she saw the most amazing thing._

_A town. _

_An entire town was located right beyond the castle. She gasped. Everything had white on it. What was this place? She wanted to know more, so she continued on, running down the hill._

_She saw the packed plazas, some village homes, playgrounds, and many, many marketplaces. She was astonished, how did things here have so much... order?_

_"Gah! A shadow!" A person yelled, pointing at the girl. Others drew attention to the person, and looked at the girl. Some fainted, others screamed, and children ran back to their homes with their parents._

_'**Why are they doing this? I've done nothing wrong!**' The girl thought to herself. She looked around the area, looking at the scared people around her._

_"She'll condemn us!"_

_"Demon! Go back to where you came from!"_

_"We're all gonna die!"_

_Shouts of accusations, assumptions, and pure rudeness were heard everywhere. She hated it, and grew a hatred for them. She glared at some, didn't even look at others, but all in all..._

_She hated them. _

_"Here, I'll take care of the pest." One man said. He held up some sort of rod, turning it on and making it emit pure light. He shot an orb of light at the girl._

_It burned._

_She screamed in pain, holding the arm that was shot. She got down on her knees and held her burning arm gently. Once more, tears ran down her cheeks. _

_Another orb was shot, and the man laughed._

_The people around began to laugh, and they cheered the man on. Why? Why were they doing this? She had done nothing wrong! Nothing!_

_It hurt so much she couldn't bear it any longer._

_Secretively, she shot a bolt of electricity at the man. He yelped and flew back, dropping his rod. She glared at him, and ran away, cringing at each movement she made. She could hear the townspeople gasp in horror and scream. But one word they yelled to her bothered her most._

_"Shadow." What was a shadow? A demon? A monster? No, it was a dweller of her world. They didn't call light dwellers anything, if she could remember. Not "Lightie," "God," Nothing. What did her kind do to deserve this kind of treatment?_

_She couldn't think. She laid herself on what she knew was a tree, and not a house nor a person. She stayed there, closing her yellow eyes to rest._

_She hated this world... And whoever's inside that huge castle..._

_Was going to pay. Dearly._

* * *

Thundera gasped, her eyes no longer flickering brightly. She faltered back, one hand on her temple. The other arm...

Was grabbed by Zelda.

"_...I..._" Zelda started. Thundera held up the hand that was on her temple, shaking her head. She looked at Zelda with saddened eyes, not knowing what to say.

"_...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you that..._" Zelda said. The other girls looked at each other with wonder. What had happened to Zelda?

"...I'm so sorry any of that happened to you." Thundera said. "If I was there when that man did that to you, things would have been different."

"_...I appreciate you saying that, Thundera._" Zelda said. She felt like she could cry again, but Thundera looked sternly at her.

"Don't cry again. Crying is a sign of your past now, and I think you should leave that here." Thundera said. Zelda looked wide eyed at her, blinking her tears away.

"_Thank you, Thundera. Of any of you guys standing here, I would think that she would trust me least..._" Zelda said.

"Why wouldn't I trust myself?" Thundera asked. She then walked out of the cell, leading them away.

_"Why wouldn't I trust myself?"_ ...Did that have another meaning? Yes, Zelda was the dark version of Thundera... but...

Could Thundera remember her own past? If so... Was it as traumatizing?

"Come on, we have no time to lose!" Thundera shouted, waving her hand high in the air. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded.

"_Yeah guys, we have no time to lose!_" Zelda said, snapping her fingers. She _snapped_ the others from their thoughts, and they had nodded as well.

"I think it would be best." Victoria said.

"Lets go, then! We've got a dark god to crush!" Blue said, putting his fist in his open palm.

"Lets go! We'll definitely win for sure!" Rosie cheered, jumping up and down alongside Red... AGAIN.

"Now or never, guys!" Green shouted. "Together, Nocterno will be defeated, and Light shall show once more!"

Zelda looked at the others' enthusiasm. She smiled, wishing them good luck. She would join them for the battle...

...Even if it was her last.

* * *

**Zelda's history in Lorule, everyone! Took me forever to come up with it, I'll tell you guys THAT. But when I wrote, I kinda sorta might have thrown my previous plan out the window and replaced it for this MUCH BETTER one. I hope you like this one! Don't forget to review, if you want of course. I don't beg for them, just remind you. *Not-So-innocent-smile***

**~V-Fanfics**


	16. Chapter 15: Let the Powers Combine!

**Hello again, fellow readers, writers, and those who are bored like me! I am writing up a storm for you guys! I'm serious. I'm writing and it's storming outside. Stop being angry Thundera! Anyway, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Let the Powers Combine!_

* * *

United. They were all one, boys, girls, goddesses, and heroes. All of them were fighting for the same purpose. To stop the darkness once and for all. As they all walked down the hallways of the prison, not a single guard was found.

"Where are all the guards? We were attacked by them when Thundera saved us..." Green asked.

"No idea. Maybe they all fled because we're all together?" Thundera responded.

"Most likely. They are cowards." Zelda said. She continued ahead, leading the others.

"..." Victoria remained silent, listening to the area. She could hear footsteps, and she knew they were their own.

...But she could hear something else as well.

Her eyes were closed, and her hand was entwined with Vio's. She followed him, who followed Zelda.

...She heard something else.

"...I hear something." Victoria said.

The others stopped, letting Victoria have clear silence to listen.

She could still hear it.

"It's... clapping..." She said. The others looked at her funny.

"Uhh, Victoria? We don't hear anything." Blue said.

"Shh! I can hear it approaching." Victoria shushed Blue, making him jump. Blue glared at her, but received a more fierce glare from Vio. He turned away, crossing his arms.

"**Well done, you twelve.**"

The voice's owner had appeared before Zelda. She shrieked, then shrunk back next to Thundera. Nocterno stood before them.

He looked even more hylian.

His "hair" was a pitch black, and his skin was dark. It was short, and spiked. His eyes were blood red, and his teeth were fanged and ready for use. He was tall and muscled, wearing something similar to a tunic.

"**I had expected that Thundera would find the Master Sword and gain the Triforce of Courage.**" He said.

Thundera held her stance, keeping the Master Sword firm in her hands. She glared at him, hating him with every bone in her body.

"**And I knew that Zelda would reveal her entire past.**" Nocterno continued. Zelda glared at him, her fangs showing as well.

"So what? You knew this, you knew that. What's the point when we're gonna kick your dark ass?-!" Brittany said, making some punching movements.

"**I see that you aren't very bright, then.**" Nocterno mocked. "**For I _do_ know everything. Including things about you.**"

"Try me." Brittany said.

"**You're the goddess of water from the light world, Aquatia. You were born in the water kingdom under Queen Ruto and King Oshus. Your high level of anger dries you to do many stupid things, just like Blue, whom you met on a ship when he saved you from falling in the ocean. Twice. He died when he drowned in the oceans that crashed into your ship countless times. May I go on?**" Nocterno said. Brittany faltered, how did he know all of this?

"And? That is nothing special." Thundera said. "I can figure out anything using a power I contain!"

"**...Yes... Of course you do.**" Nocterno said. He walked closer to Thundera, who kept her ground. "**Thundera, who created this hellish world. Just one change made everything much worse. You caused this hell, Thundera. You and your 'power you contain'.**" Nocterno went on. Thundera tightened her grip on the sword.

It was her fault, wasn't it?

She said nothing, not wanting to speak. She looked away from Nocterno, and to Zelda. Zelda was looking back at her, and soon, a voice echoed through Thundera's head.

'_It's okay, I've already forgiven you. Just focus on the fight now. Don't falter!_' Thundera heard. She nodded, looking back to Nocterno.

"**...Cute. Now, I'll show you what _real_ power is, stupid goddess!**" Nocterno yelled, sharply thrusting his hand out to Thundera. She braced herself.

A sharp pain went through her head.

She screamed, holding her head in her hands. Zelda gasped and ran to her, holding her up.

"What the hell?-!" Blue shouted. He glared at Nocterno, silently reciting the entire sailor's dictionary.

"Thundera, listen! It's an illusion! You're not really in pain, Thundera!" Zelda yelled into Thundera's ear.

She heard.

Thundera ceased her screams, controlling her own mind to protect itself. She entered her own mind, and soon...

She didn't feel pain.

She blinked, and looked around. Nocterno was the one in pain instead, shouting cuss words and curses. Thundera had mirrored the effects.

"**You insolent BRAT!**" He yelled. He held out his open palm, making a blade form in it. He threw it at Thundera, watching it spin.

The handle hit her in the gut.

"Gah!" Thundera shouted as she was flung to the opposing wall. She hit the wall, cracking the stone with her head. Blood trickled down half her face.

"T-Thundera!" Victoria shouted. She ran to Thundera, but was stopped by an unseen force. With a yelp, she was flung back.

Thundera opened her eyes, seeing only blurriness. She couldn't see clear faces, but she saw whiteness and a violet figure. Samantha and Victoria. Then... suddenly...

She heard an explosion of pure energy.

Samantha held the element of light in her hand, letting Victoria hold hers. Victoria's stance changed, and it was one of battle. Pure energy surged around her, creating a barrier of pure elemental power. It forced her hair to float in midair, and her eyes were once again a violet shine.

"_Prepare yourself, demon!_" Victoria shouted. She lifted her hand, sending a huge amount of elemental energy at Nocterno.

He braced himself for the impact, and it came like a train. He faltered backwards slightly, but mostly stood his firm ground. When the attack stopped...

He stood.

"_Why didn't that work?_" Victoria asked, her eyes going wide. Then, three more surges were heard, and she looked behind her.

Grace, Brittany, and Rosie all activated their elemental power.

"_We'll help._" Grace said, her eyes shining a brilliant green.

"_If all our powers are combined, we can stop Nocterno for good._" Brittany said, her eyes gleaming blue.

"_Lets do this!_" Rosie exclaimed, thrusting her fist into the air.

"_Elementa Terminatra!_" The girls said in unison, using a kill all attack. Four lasers combined into one white one headed straight for Nocterno.

"**...**" Nocterno smirked to himself as the attack started. "**...Fools.**"

A bright light shone from the heavens, hitting Nocterno directly. It even destroyed the castle itself, leaving them on an open battlefield. When the beam ceased...

Nocterno _still_ stood.

"W-What?-!" Zelda gasped. "That was a terminate attack! Kill! End! He should be dead!"

"...Oh god. Are we too late?-!" Samantha asked.

"... It could be..." Shadow muttered.

Thundera still could not see clearly, but most of the blurriness was gone. She tried to focus on what she saw. It was a terminate attack, but why was Nocterno still standing?

'_Thundera._' Thundera gasped, looking around for the owner of the voice. '_Do not be frightened, I am here to help you, Mistress._' Thundera recognized the voice, and nodded, waiting for Fi to speak.

'_You must combine the elements, including yours, as one. Only then can you defeat Nocterno._' Fi said. Thundera nodded, trying to get up. She used her sword to help herself, and she picked up her shield.

"Thundera?" Zelda asked. Thundera nodded. She sent a mental message about what Fi told her.

"...Are you sure?" Zelda asked.

"It's the only way, Zelda." Thundera said. Zelda nodded, whispering to Samantha.

"...Okay. I'll tell the others." Samantha said. Before she could yell out to them, however, Shadow had already gotten the news to them.

"VICTORIA! BRITTANY! ROSIE! GRACE! You need to give Thundera your elements temporarily!" Shadow shouted. The girls looked at each other, as if debating the decision.

"You have to!" Thundera shouted to them, gaining their attention. "It's the only way!"

Sighing, the girls deactivated their elemental forms and summoned the stones. However, Nocterno was ready for that.

"**Thanks for the stones, now if you will be so kind as to hand them to me.**" Nocterno said, appearing before the four goddesses.

"Like that'll happen!" Thundera shouted, running behind Nocterno. "EAT HOLY METAL!" She yelled as she swung her sword out to him.

It made contact.

"GAH!" He shouted as he was flung to the side by the force created by the Master Sword. He glared at Thundera with intense rage, but then he became worried as she was given the other five elements.

Energy quickly surged from Thundera's form.

Her hair transformed yellow, her eyes lighting up with a golden hue. Her cap gained a crown with electric bolts on both sides. She spread her wings, which were now totally yellow. She then gained...

Her elemental weapon. The Bolt of Judgement.

It was literally shaped like a bolt of lightning, yet it was to be held like a sword. The hilt was golden, and it's tops were sharp and jagged, just like lightning. The blade itself was gold, but much stronger. It was jagged like lightning, and dual edged.

Thundera had to dual wield now. No shield present.

"_You hath been judged, demon lurking upon the moon. Lorule hath been under thine reign for too long. Prepare to face justice!_" Thundera said, her once innocent voice booming. It sounded like a goddess, just much more majestic and threatening to Nocterno.

"**Fine then. Let us settle this as EQUALS!**" Nocterno shouted, creating his own surge of dark elemental power.

His form changed, earning bigger wings and sharper fangs. His red eyes were shining brilliantly in the dark area he created around himself. The elemental weapon he gained was none other than...

The Scythe of Dusk.

It was a huge scythe, glistening in the darkness. It's sharp blade was slightly ragged, as if it was used many times. Blood covered the handle and the tip of the blade.

Two gods. Two element combinations. One victor was coming out of this, dead or alive.

"_**You've forced my wrath, little goddess. Prepare yourself for death under my**_** scythe!**"

"_The only thing coming out dead will be thine power, Nocterno. Thee hath been judged, and thee shall face thine punishment for years of torment!_" Thundera said, holding her blades firmly.

This was it.

The battle had begun!

Thundera was the first to attack. She whispered a spell to herself, creating a huge amount of electricity coursing through her blades. She flew over to Nocterno at light speed, sending a trail of yellow light behind her.

First hit, super critical.

"_**Gah! Why you**_** little...**" Nocterno muttered. He threw his scythe at her, and she dodged it, making a circle as she dodged.

"_Heh. Turns out thine power hath been drained, demon. Time to show thee what true power is._" Thundera said. She flew straight at him, dodging anything that was thrown at her. Dark magic, orbs, the scythe. She hit him with the Master Sword.

Second hit, extremely critical. Left arm unusable.

"_**YOU LITTLE**** PEST!**_" Nocterno yelled, hitting her with his scythe again. She shrieked, but she still kept her course.

First hit, critical.

"_I underestimated you. But now it just shows me thine weak points!_" Thundera shouted, arming her Master Sword at Nocterno once more. She went in for the kill, final blow, and nothing would stop her.

Something did, however.

The scythe hit her, and it was the only thing that stopped her tracks. She screamed, holding the blade of the scythe.

It stabbed her.

She opened one eye, and she could see that Nocterno was smirking victoriously. She...

...Wouldn't let this end like this.

"_Thee... Shall face..._" Thundera muttered. "**JUSTICE!**"

She threw the Master Sword and Bolt of Judgement at him, hitting him in both weak spots: His head and his heart (Which he probably was missing anyway).

He was done.

He howled in pain, feeling the impalement of the two weapons. He let go of the scythe, letting it disintegrate. Thundera fell to the ground, slowly letting her eyes flutter shut. The surge of power ended, letting her go back to what she looked like before any of this. The elements returned to their owners, and Thundera...

Hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"_**I... I was supposed to win... You... You will all pay! I swear it! Your descendants and their descendands and theirs as well! I will get them! Mark my**** words!**_" Nocterno shouted. Suddenly, a bright flash of light emitted from inside him, instantly turning him to dust.

They... Had won...

"THUNDERA!"

* * *

**...Yeah. DON'T HATE ME! I tried to spare her, but my cruel creative side of my brain didn't let me. Oh well. I guess I have a trilogy. **

**About that, there is a poll that I put up about the stories. If you want Elements and Prophecies to be a trilogy, you can go ahead and vote for that. OR if you want a Spirit Tracks continuation fanfic, you can vote for that too. More info is on my profile. I'll be seeing you again soon, and for now I bid you great people adieu**

**Don't forget to review! If you want, of course. **

**~V-Fanfics**


	17. Chapter 16: Fate's Cruel Hand

**I say to you all a very sad hello (It fits with the mood, nothing's happening to me, don't worry). I'm just going to go on with the story *gets Kleenex*. If you like the Character Thundera, get Kleenex. You'll need it.**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Fate's Cruel Hand_

* * *

"THUNDERA!" Victoria shouted, running to her falling form.

"_Oh crap!_" Zelda said. Opening her wings and flying to Thundera. She flew as fast as she could...

Caught her.

"_GAH!_" Zelda yelped as she caught her. She flapped her wings extra hard so she could lift both her own weight and Thundera's weight. Steadily, she set Thundera down on the floor.

"T-Thundera, can you hear me?-!" Victoria asked, holding Thundera close. "Can you?-!"

The others slowly walked up to Victoria, Thundera, and Zelda. Grace looked like she was going to barf. She hated seeing blood. Brittany bit her lip, and Blue held her close. Rosie's eyes already welled up with tears, but she tried her absolute hardest to keep them in. Samantha and Shadow just stared, feeling as if a piece of them was removed.

Vio knelt down next to Victoria, putting his arm around her. She didn't look up at him, just down at Thundera's closed eyes.

They slowly fluttered open.

"T-Thundera!" Victoria said. It caught everyone's attention, and they all knelt by her.

"V... Victoria... Did we... Win?" Thundera asked. Victoria nodded, feeling tears run down her cheeks.

"_We did. It was all thanks to you._" Zelda said, making sure Thundera's head wasn't touching the ground. "_I can't thank you enough for all of this!_"

"...Just one's... Good enough... Zelda..." Thundera muttered, feeling herself getting weaker. Her eyes were once more about to close, but Zelda did not let her.

"_N-No. You can't die, Thundera. You can't! We need you! Victoria needs you. _I_ need you to help me!_" Zelda shouted, tears once more clouding her vision.

"Zelda... Remember... Crying is a... Sign of your past..." Thundera muttered, keeping her eyes half open. "...Don't cry..."

Zelda sniffled, nodding. She couldn't cry. Not right now. For Thundera. She looked at Thundera's yellow eyes. Ones that used to produce light, energy.

...And happiness.

"Victoria..." Thundera said, turning her head slowly. Victoria listened intently, wanting to hear every word Thundera said.

"... Don't feel sorrowful. It's only a way to cloud the path you must take..." Thundera said. Victoria looked wide eyed at her, but nodded.

"Y-You'll be okay... right?" Rosie asked Thundera, even though she herself knew the answer. Thundera looked at her... And smiled.

"... As long as you're all at peace... I'm fine..." Thundera said finally. She looked at all of them. She hadn't much time to get to know them... but with the time they had spent just now...

She knew them enough to say...

...They were the best.

Thundera's eyes began to flutter shut once more, feeling her thoughts disconnect. She couldn't let herself live any longer... Not now. She was too weak, only a child...

Her eyes sealed shut.

The slow rise and fall of her chest staggered to a stop.

...

Zelda looked at Thundera, wanting to cry. Wanting to just sob and sob for an eternity. Never stop. It was all her fault. Her lack of judgement led her to this. She never wanted this to happen. Never ever. Not now, not ever.

A single tear fell down Victoria's face. She closed her own eyes, trying to control her own emotions. She hadn't known Thundera for a long time, in this form at least. But it was enough time for Thundera to see her as some sort of mother figure, and for her to see Victoria's fiance as a fatherly figure.

Even Victoria saw Thundera as a daughterly figure.

"_... I'm so sorry, Victoria_." Zelda said. Victoria looked at Zelda, her face full of pain and hurt. "It's all my fault."

"...That may be true..."

Zelda looked at Victoria, her yellow eyes slightly wide. She knew she was going to get it, and she would deserve it.

"... But it doesn't matter now."

Zelda's eyes went wide as dinner plates. Normally, Victoria would slice her to pieces and turn her into sushi... But now...

They both suffered the same pain.

"..." Zelda remained silent. The others exchanged looks of sorrow and sadness.

"Everyone."

The others turned their attention to Victoria, who stood with Thundera limp in her arms. She looked at them sternly.

"Remember what Thundera said. Sorrow is a way to cloud the path we must take. And we mustn't cry, for our past is already full of that. The future is before us, and even though we aren't able to see it, I know that Thundera has already." Victoria said. The others nodded, agreeing with the wisest one.

"We need a way out of this realm, can you help, Shadow?" Vio asked. Shadow nodded, summoning a portal to the light world.

"It's in what was Hyrule, but it's good enough. Lets go." Shadow said. He and Samantha were the first to step through the portal. Then Green and Grace. Brittany and Blue. Rosie and Red. Then finally Victoria, Vio, Thundera, and Zelda.

It was a field.

A field of flowers, grass, and not a single tree. A river was in it's center, and Hyrule Castle or Hyrule Castle Town was nowhere to be found.

It was in the center of the kingdoms.

"So... Peaceful." Grace said. She sat on the green fields, feeling the grass. "Perfect grass, too."

"Yeah." Green commented. He looked around, and saw the perfect blue sky above. "Beautiful day too."

Victoria set Thundera's body down gently on the grass. She then just sat there, letting the breeze blow through her hair.

"I think it's time for us to take our leave."

The two voices that spoke caught the attention of everyone. Shadow and Samantha stood before them, looking at them sternly.

"... Okay." Victoria said. She didn't want them to go, but since they were godly specters, they had to.

"... We will meet again. Trust me." Samantha said. Victoria and the others nodded, waving goodbye to the two godly specters.

Soon, they floated up to the heavens and disappeared.

"... I bet Thundera would've wanted to say goodbye as well..." Grace said, picking at some grass.

Victoria thought so as well, but she didn't feel saddened by it. She instead stood up, looking over the rolling hills before her.

"... I wonder what Thundera saw." Victoria said. The others looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Vio asked.

"When I first saw Thundera, something came to my head." Victoria spoke.

"What?" Blue asked.

"... 'I see everything. Past, Present, Future. Look to the future, for the past shall only bring sadness and grief. The future is bright, just like the light that blinds me'. That's what I heard." Victoria said. "And when we read the Light prophecy, it said that she will be blinded by the light that binds us. It means that-"

"She'll die, but she'll be happy dying?" Green finished.

"Exactly." Victoria answered.

The others looked once more at one another, feeling closer than ever. They had felt pain, sadness, and grief. As well as happiness, joy, and love. Now, they would throw that away and do as Thundera said.

Look to the future, for it is bright.

* * *

**Phew! Sequel is almost complete! Just the epilogue left! If you wanna know what Thundera saw, it's the trilogy. If not, Spirit Tracks it is! Just decide, cuz time is running out!**

**Don't forget to review, if you like. I'm not forcing you to. *Gets out chainsaw***

**~V-Fanfics**

**P.S. If you wanna vote for my next fanfic, it's on my profile. So are the summaries. Check it out of you want.**


	18. Epilogue: Look to the Future!

**Hello readers, writers, and those who are bored! I am here with the last chapter of The Forgotten Element! I must say, I am so happy that this one is done. Not that I hated writing it, not in the slightest. I'm juts glad I could empty out my brain of stuff I don't want anymore. Now I can focus on my other fanfictions that I haven't gotten to yet. Don't worry, I'm not gonna stop writing! Not now, not ever! I hope you enjoyed the journeys that these girls and guys have gone through. Because now, it is about to close. Now, I present to you the ending to the sequel of Elements and Prophecies. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Epilogue: Look to the Future!_

* * *

Bells began to ring. People began to gather. It was that eagerly awaited day, that happy day.

It was finally happening.

The skies seemed clearer. The birds seemed to sing more beautifully. The sun shone much brighter than regular days. Everything was just more beautiful than normal.

Why?

Victoria knew.

"It's finally finished!" A tailor said. She used a small piece of cloth to wipe her forehead, her short, red hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. "My greatest work ever!"

"It shows." Victoria spoke. She was then brought a body mirror, and she almost fainted.

The dress was absolutely stunning.

Even if it was completely white, it did have a lavender hue at it's very bottom. Even the train had a lavender hue. It did fade as it went further up, all the way to a pure white at Victoria's chest. The veil sparkled under the lights, and the crown holding it was a perfect silver with an amethyst in it's center. The gloves reached right below Victoria's underarms, and the ends were like those of a flower. Even the corsage was a pure lavender, sat on Victoria's left.

She looked absolutely stunning.

"W-Wow... This dress is amazing..." Victoria gasped, turning to look at the design of the dress.

"Like I said, my best work, your highness." The tailor said. "It's an honor to make a dress, even more your wedding dress!"

"... It's perfect. Thank you so much." Victoria said. She stepped down from the platform, making sure she wouldn't trip over the dress. She looked closer at her face, caked completely with makeup. Her hair was left down, but someone used sparkling hairspray, so her hair shone in the light as well.

"You ready, your highness?" The tailor asked. Victoria nodded, looking away from the mirror. She was then handed the bouquet.

Violet flowers.

Victoria smiled, picking up the flowers. She stared down at them, smiling at their pure form. They were blooming, and they looked beautiful and full of life.

"Let us go, then." The tailor said. "Get everyone ready!" She shouted, running out of the room.

Outside, the bells began to toll once again. This time, they were silver bells, rather than gold. They produced a beautiful sound, creating perfect harmony.

Vio looked upon the bell tower, watching the bells swinging. He smiled, relieved that Victoria was finally ready. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he looked to it's owner.

"I'm happy for ya, man." Blue said. Vio smiled at him, nodding.

"I'm happy that this is actually happening." Vio said, turning back to the bell tower.

"Yeah. Now, who planned this whole thing anyway?" Green asked.

Vio pointed to the four bridesmaids. Each of them wore their respective color: Grace wore green, Brittany wore blue, Rosie wore red, and Zelda wore a dark yellow. They all waved to Vio, happy for him.

"They _all_ planned this?-!" Red gasped.

"Yeah. I didn't want them to, but they insisted." Vio said, smiling. Then, he heard the bells cease, then play an actual song.

"Here we go." Blue said, patting Vio's back. Vio nodded to him, turning to the door that led to the altar he stood at.

The doors opened, and the people around stood. Vio could see a few people he knew. Chelsea from their previous adventure. The innkeepers from the inn in the Village of Fire Roses. Even a few from Hyrule. He also spotted Vaati. Vio made sure he wasn't doing anything... "funny".

There she was.

Victoria slowly stepped out from the shadows the door created. Her dress was illuminated by the sunlight, and she could see people's jaws drop, eyes widen, and one person fainted in the crowd. She paid no attention to them, she just looked straight ahead.

Vio.

When Vio saw her, he could hardly believe that she was that same person he met seven years ago. That same girl that stole his heart, and the owner of the heart he stole in return. She looked different... Much more beautiful than he had ever seen.

"Damn... Just, damn." Blue whispered. "You got real frickin' lucky." Blue told Vio, whispering still. Vio nodded, agreeing.

"Wow. She looks so pretty!" Rosie commented, whispering to the other three girls.

"Yeah. She does. I hope I look like that when I get married." Grace whispered. She then made playful side glance/glare at Green. "If ever."

Brittany and Zelda laughed slightly, trying to remain quiet. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Victoria made it up to the altar.

"Did I mention how long her train is?" Zelda asked. "Well, if I didn't... It's still waiting at the door." She answered. Brittany almost guffawed at her comment, but Rosie and Grace shut her mouth with their hands, shushing her instantly.

Victoria stepped up to the altar, stealing a quick glance of Vio. He looked much better than he has been for a long time. She smiled to herself, then looked forward once more to the priest.

Then, a thought came to mind as he began.

Thundera would love to be watching this right now.

Victoria could just imagine it. Thundera would be that cute, adorable little flower girl, running down the aisle as she tossed flower petals everywhere. She would even use her yellow wings to fly around and spread petals all over the crowd. She would be just perfect for that place. She'd probably love to see this.

Sadly, Victoria knew she could not.

"Your highness?" The priest asked. Victoria snapped back to reality, blinking.

"Do you take the violet hero of the four sword, Vio, as your husband?" The priest repeated. Vio was looking at her, awaiting her response.

"...I do." Victoria answered, regaining her sense of reality again. Vio smiled, then looked forward. Victoria couldn't see him smiling, but she sure felt it.

"And you, do you take the incarnation of the goddess Aria, and the princess of our kingdom, as your wife?" The priest asked Vio.

This was it. The big question.

"I do." Vio answered. Those two words made Victoria the happiest goddess ever.

"You may exchange the rings." The priest said, nodding to the ring bearer. It was a small boy, and he looked...

...Familiar.

Nevertheless, Vio picked up the ring, and Victoria picked up hers. Then...

They exchanged them.

"You may-" Before the priest was finished, they had already done what he was going to say.

Vio pulled Victoria in close, for the kiss every person waited for in every wedding. As their eyes closed, the people around cheered wildly, clapping, whistling, and much more.

"...Okay then." The priest said, pushing up his circular glasses. He clapped for the two as well.

"Yay!" Rosie cheered, jumping up and down... for the who-knows-how-many-th time.

Unbeknownst to them, up in the heavens, Thundera _was_ watching. She too clapped with the rest of the crowd, sitting on a heavenly cloud as she watched.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. Thundera beckoned him over, showing him what was going on.

He and Samantha watched, both of them smiling and watching. Thundera smiled at them, happy that they were finally together.

Too bad she wasn't there with them. Oh well.

"May the future be bright, yes?" Samantha said. Thundera nodded.

"...When should they return?" Shadow asked. "And us too?"

"..." Samantha debated it.

However, Thundera already knew.

"A thousand years. We must wait until the future is near. Of course, for us, one thousand years of waiting will be nothing." Thundera suggested.

Shadow and Samantha agreed. One thousand years... That sure would be a long time of waiting, and healing.

But one day, they would return. Everyone would be together once more. Not in battles, wars, nor fights.

At peace.

Let the future be bright.

_As time hath flow,_

_let everyone know,_

_that the end is no where near_

_unlike we all fear._

_For the beginning is far,_

_and the end is far,_

_and the everlasting peace..._

_will come at last..._

_You shall see._

* * *

**I'm so happy to say that The Forgotten Element is complete and ready to be announced as completed! It took me FOREVER to come up with this. You hear? FOREVER. During the creation of Elements and Prophecies, as I was nearing the middle of it, and the end was already set to go, I started to think of a sequel. It was originally going to be an entirely new cast of characters. It was their kids, that's what it was going to be. However, it wouldn't have turned out as good as this. This, by far, was one of my better fanfictions that I have written. I'm elated to say that this is complete.**

**BUT NOT THE SERIES.**

**The series will go on for ANOTHER STORY! Until I get more votes on my poll, a new story won't be written. I need at least 5 votes or something like that. One vote won't decide it all, ya know.**

**Anyway, I bid you good people adieu, and let your futures be bright!**

**~V-Fanfics**


End file.
